Masquerade
by Luna Forest
Summary: [high school fic] New girl in the school is nice to the Stotic Neji, and he is nice back? what about the online girl? i suck at summarys. Neji&Tenten...just read it! NOW COMPLETE!
1. New school, new everything

**Authors note, I felt like doing a high school fanfiction, even though there are a lot of these… so ill try my hand at this…Girl Uniform: Short Gray Pleated Skirt with red stripe, White button down short sleeved shirt; Gray dress shoes. Boys; Gray jacket and pants, long sleeved white shirt, red tie, with a colored stripe near the bottom. **

Tenten walked into her new school's office, uncomfortable in the skirt that the uniform required. Only a few people, and a girl with pink hair and a few guys, were in the office.

"Nobody likes those skirts either honey." The secretary said and pulled out a yellow paper. Handing it to her with a wink she said "The code of this school doesn't say anything about adding fabric to make it longer."

"Thanks for the tip." Tenten said and took the paper. The girl with pink hair got up and opened the door.

"Name's Sakura. And seeing the looks some of the guys are giving you, you're going to need an escort. You must be new here." Sakura said as she whisked Tenten out the door. "Plus this school is big and full of perverts."

"All guys are perverts." Tenten said, "Can you really add fabric to these things? I hate skirts." Sakura nodded and pulled on a string on her skirt, a red satiny fabric slid out

"Just make sure the principal doesn't see. Then you're cool." Sakura said and opened the door to a classroom. "We're in the same class. It's supposed to be a history class but the teacher always comes late, and you need a seat." She scanned the desks "The only seat that's open is right next to Neji," Sakura lowered her voice. "I'm surprised that his fan girls didn't take it."

Tenten looked at Neji. He had the uniform on, but without the jacket and with the sleeves rolled up. He seemed to be listening to music that was playing on the black iPod that was on his desk, staring out the window. What was odd was that he had a plain black headband only visible over his forehead. Tenten pointed to him, "He, Mr. Stoic, has fan girls?" The classroom suddenly got quiet. She looked around to see more than half of the girl population of the classroom glaring at her. "And those who are not looking at us are most likely Sasuke fan girls. There are other of these guys, hot, but not caring, have fan girls." Sakura whispered as Tenten nodded.

**Neji P.O.V.**

The music blasted all of those annoying girls' voices out, and no girl actually tried to look at me through the window, AGAIN. The damn girl broke her leg. I felt all the eyes leave me, and the tension rose in the room. The attention was focused to the door. A girl with her hair in buns was pointing straight at me, but her look was not of the other girls. It's more of a "Yea right" look. Sakura, I think her name is, sighed and walked to her desk, and the other girl is walking this way. Oh yea, the seat next to me is the only one left open. Wonderful.

I slid a glance at her as she sat down, only moving to turn down the volume on my iPod. After her just sitting there, she poked me. POKED me. I sent a glare her way, seeing an innocent face with her finger pointing to the iPod. Oh, she wanted to see it. Shrugging I pushed it towards her. After a few minutes she pushed it back with a piece of paper.

I'm Tenten. Ill admit that you have good tastes in music, but that's about it. Remind me why you have "fan girls"? About half the girls sneezed at the same time. I grabbed a pen and wrote back. _Idk, ask them. But be prepared to get an earful._ And passed it back to her. A few seconds later it was pushed back in my direction. "_Persistent isn't she…and no confessions of love yet, they all do"_ Neji thought.

Psh, hell no! They'll go all defensive, "stay away from him" or some shit like that…I can tell that u hate them all.

_You have no idea, see the window? Some chick made something so that she can see me. Fell and broke her leg._

Damn, she deserves it…stupid idiots all of them. Y obsesses over a person who obiously will not like them back? I'll agree on you there…and we have a few people staring…when does this teacher come anyway?

_Kakashi-sensei always comes late, and gives us HW to do. Don't believe any of his excuses that he gives out. Now the teacher you need to worry about is Gai-sensei. See the baka in the green jump suit? Imagine him in like, 20 years._

I'm scared of this person now. Gee thanks. Now about half of the classroom is looking or glancing at us. R u ok with that?

_They do it all the time, get used to it. I predict that Kakashi will come in after your finished reading this._ With that Neji took out the headphones and put them in his backpack, just as Kakashi walked in. Tenten folded up the note and calmly slipped it into the backpack.

Normal P.O.V.

"Sorry, I got stopped by an old lady and…"

"LIAR!!" yelled a blonde boy. Everybody sweat dropped, except for Kakashi, Tenten (who rolled her eyes) and Neji. Kakashi coughed and picked up a paper that was on his desk.

"Ok, an announcement to make. There is going to be a masquerade dance being held in at the end of this week. Only rules are that you have to wear a mask, and not take it off until midnight. And you have an alibi name. Dress codes do apply as in length of the dresses for the girls."

The class went up in an uproar, and a few brave fan girls came up to Neji and asked him, but received a glare as a response. Tenten rolled her eyes and sighed. _ I wonder if they know if Neji hates them. _The bell rang and Sakura quickly came over. Linking arms with Tenten she said, "I saw that."

"Saw what?"

Laughing Sakura poked Tenten and nodds to Neji. "You guys were passing note the whole period! You came in near the end, but it still counts. Do you know that you are the only girl that he hasn't givein back the note with no response?"

"No I didn't know. I just treated him normal…and dissed his fan girls a time or two. Other than that it was a normal note." Tenten said as they went into the new classroom. It was filled with computers and a few turntables. "I didn't know there was a class like this."

"This is the alternative music arts; Techno. Neji's cousin is really good. Hey Hinata!" Sakura yelled, making a girl with short navy hair, the extension of the skirt a blue to match her hair turned around, headphones still on one ear, and waved them over. They made their way over to Hinata being careful not to step on any of the wires that were hanging in the air.

"This is Tenten, new girl. She actually had a fluent note convo with Neji. Can you help her out with this? You do have the highest grade in here."

"Yea-a sure." Hinata stuttered and turned back to the computer. **(I'm not going to make her stutter…it's hard to write)** Tenten pulled out another pair of headphones to plug into Hinata's computer and techno spilled out of them. When the song was done Tenten pulled off the headphones and clapped a few times.

"That was kick ass! You should think of doing this full time!" Tenten said as she unconnected her headphones to plug into her computer. **"**Where is the teacher**?"**

"We are the teachers. We have our backgrounds checked for disobedience and such. Good backgrounds get you in a class where your classmates are your teachers." Sakura wheeled over, headphones still on her ears. "But mostly we ask Hinata."

"Huh…cool!" Tenten clicked on the icon to start the program. An hour passes and a tap on her shoulder brings Tenten back to reality to notice that everyone was gathering up there stuff, and a few were running out the door. Pulling the headphones off and putting them on the desk she saved the music that she started.

"Yes its LUNCH TIME!!" Tenten yelled, earning a laugh from Sakura and Hinata.

Sakura calmly packed up her things and they all walked out, Tenten following behind her new friends. "We usually sit on the roof. Naruto, You know the guy that yelled 1st period? We sit with him, Sasuke, Ino, and Shikamaru." She broke out into a grin. "And Neji."

Tenten smirked "And why did you say his name LAST?"

"No reason." Sakura quipped, opening up the door to the roof stairwell.

"Forehead girl what took you so long? And who's that?" Said a girl with long blonde hair, her extension to the skirt purple.

"She's in Naruto's and my 1st period class." Neji said from his place against the wall, nodding his head to the direction of a spiky haired blonde boy with an orange stripe. Tenten noticed that the stripe on his tie was white/lavender color. _Like his eyes. And Hinata's. _

"Troublesome." Said a guy from the top of the stairs, with his hair in a high ponytail, and it spiked. _It looks like a pineapple. _His tie stripe was, from the bottom of the stairs, was a dark brown.

Silently, a guy with deep blue hair, but a bit lighter than Hinata's, started to walk up the stairs, his tie striped black. _He, is in emotional pain. Pussy, being a bad ass, instead of sticking up to it…or moving on. Not to mention that his hair looks like a cockatoo's feathers. _**(I am a Sasuke basher…deal with it.)**

When they got out to the roof they sat in a circle. From Tenten to the right it went like this: Tenten, Neji, Hinata, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Ino, Shikamaru, and back to Tenten. A brief introduction by Sakura around the circle made everything easier. The subject turned to the dance that was coming up.

"I wonder what I'm going to wear." Sakura wondered out loud.

"And everything has to match. So we might as well buy new things." Ino pointed at Sakura with her chopsticks. "I know that kimono from last year won't cut it."

"I was just thinking about using my old kimono." Hinata said offhandedly and jumped when Ino and Sakura yelled "Ah, NO!"

Neji looked over to Tenten, who was poking at her food, and nudged her. Startled she looked up at him, and then noticed that everyone was looking at her.

"What?" she asked. Sasuke slipped away, going over to the fence that surrounded the roof.

"Do you have a kimono?" Ino asked. Shikamaru leaned back and started to watch the clouds.

"Yea…but I wasn't thinking of going anyway."

"You're shitting me right?" Sakura asked. Naruto kept on eating, eyes following the conversation around the circle. Neji did the same.

"Uh, no I'm not."

"Maybe we could make it a shopping day. All four of us." Hinata suggested.

"We could do it today. After school, we have nothing to do." Sakura pointed out. The two girls nodded while Tenten sighed.

"What's the problem?" asked Sakura.

"I just…don't have that kind of money to get a good kimono. Not to mention the mask and other things to go with it." Tenten said and put her chopsticks down, not hungry anymore.

"I can help you out there." Hinata started to put away her bento things. "I haven't been using my allowance lately, so I have more than usual."

"You also get a bunch of money every week." Sakura pointed out.

"And I save it for these kinds of things…and my techno equipment." Hinata said and laughed along with the other girls. The bell rang and there was a slight scramble to get all of their things together.

Tenten slid up to Sakura "Where to now?"

"Study hall for you, but I have to go to the nurses office for my class, which is on the way to the study hall anyway." Sakura said "I think, THINK, Neji is also in study hall, or he skips it." Sakura smirked and stopped and opened up a door, "Computers with AIM are facing away from the main desk, and if you're lucky, you can get a laptop and sit wherever you want. Now I have to go, Tsunade usually wants me to set up most of the things." Sakura waved and ran down the hall. Tenten opened up the door and quickly went to the area clearly marked "LAPTOPS". There was one left. _"Today is my lucky day." _She thought.

**Tenten P.O.V.**

I sat by the window and quickly brought up AIM. In a few seconds I was logged in. and he was on, SilentWhtieGlare. _Still no clue what is name is._

**SilentWhiteGlare:** so uve moved.

**10PandaWeapons10: **yup, and ive made about 6 friends…and on of them has a fan girl club…but his music is cool….

**SilentWhiteGlare:** I have that same problem…and a new girl came into my class today, and she acted differently. She treated me, normal.

**10PandaWeapons10:** that's kool! Usually all I hear from u is how u hate idiots…do u think I'm one?

**SilentWhiteGlare: **no, u r ok

**10PandaWeapons10:** sweet! Do u think ima fan girl?

**SilentWhiteGlare: **if u were u would b confessing ur love every time u would see me online

**10PandaWeapons10:** that would definitely be fan girl actions... I only know that you live in Konoha…are u even a high schooler or something?

**SilentWhiteGlare;** I wont tell you where I go, but I will tell you that there is going to be a dance soon…

**10PandaWeapons10:** ok then…I kno my school is also going to have a dance soon…

I looked at the time, then the schedule times. _Shit, about 2 minutes until we have to go…_

**SilentWhiteGlare: **I have to go…talk 2 u later…

**10PandaWeapons10**: will do…bye Glare

**SilentWhiteGlare:** bye Panda

**-SilentWhiteGlare signed off-**

**-10PandaWeapons10 signed off-**

I got up and returned the laptop, and glanced over to the regular computers, and saw a familiar headband at a desk on my way to the door. _Neji._ He calmly got up and walked over to the door, where I was leaning up against it.

"No Fan girls in this class?" I asked, folding my arms.

"None." He said and looked out the doors window. "But they sometimes wait outside."

"Well…" I said, "What's your next class?"

"English, Kurenai class. You?" He said, re-placing his backpack on his shoulder. I pulled out my schedule and nodded. "The same."

We stayed in silence until the bell rang. As we left we got a few stares from the fan girls. I felt the stares on the back of my head…one of them triedto trip me.

Normal P.O.V.

_I wonder what is going on in their heads…F.G. _**(fan girls) **_are fighting a losing battle…he wont like them, she don't care what they do to her. PERFECT match._ Sakura thought as she walked behind them a while and watched the onslaught of things that the F.G. gave Tenten.

Caching up to them Sakura put her arm around Tenten and gave the F.G. a glare making them back off. "You two should hook up." She whispered in her ear.

"WHAT?!" Tenten yelled and jumped away from Sakura, and bumped into Neji, which made him turn around, but Tenten still didn't regain her balance from jumping in shock of what Sakura said. As she was falling Neji caught Tenten, forcing him to look down into her eyes as she was in his arms. **(FLUFF!! Remember when you do the trust fall with your friends and how they caught you? Like that.) **

"He-He…Thanks Neji…" Tenten sputtered out, getting up out of his hold, and brushed off the imaginary dust off of her clothes. A few F.G. stared, for they had tried, and failed, the fall-on-Neji-so-I-can-be-in-his-arms trick, because they would land on their ass. But there is that girl that he caught…

Sakura on the sidelines is laughing, and holding open the door to the English room. Tenten quickly went into the room, grabbing Sakura's arm on the way in.

"What was that about?!" Tenten hissed as she dragged Sakura and made her sit down at the back table.

"Seriously, you are the only girl, other than me, Hinata and Ino, that he has talked to. And that doesn't include teachers." Sakura pointed out.

"That doesn't mean anything! I guess he likes that a girl isn't confessing her love for him every time she sees him. One of my online friends says that he has the every same problem." Tenten explained. Sakura opened her mouth to say something but the teacher came in when the late bell rang and started class.

_**Time forwarding…isn't it spiffy?**_

"I feel like my head is about to explode." Tenten said as she packed up her things. Sakura laughed and put her backpack on her shoulder.

"She likes to get a lot of information in before the period is over because it goes so fast. Do you know how to get to the shopping district?"

"No." Tenten shook her head as they left the classroom. "I only know where the nearest grocery store is."

"Then call your parents and ask them if you can come over to my house for a while." Sakura offered.

"They are on a long term mission…government stuff." Tenten lied. _The only person that knows about their death is Glare. And that is how it's going to be._

"Oh. So lets beg a ride from Hinata and Neji to their house. My house is along the way. And since your parents are out of town, how about a sleepover at my house." Sakura winked at her. "We'll talk about Neji…and the other guys that we like."

Tenten shook her head. "When will you give up on this Neji stuff?"

"When you two hook up."

"Which will be never."

"Never say never." Sakura spotted Hinata as she was getting in the drivers seat and waved. "CAN WE GET A RIDE HINATA?!" she screamed…and all heads turned. Hinata slightly blushed and waved the girls over.

"Neji-kun is already inside. Did you get permission from your parents Tenten?"

"Their on a long term mission, government stuff. They moved me here then left." Tenten lied again. Hinata nodded and they all piled into the black HHR (Chevy). **(Don't own Chevy but my mom owns a purple one)** Driving, Hinata, passenger seat is Sakura, so Neji and Tenten are sitting in the back.

"To my house we go!" Sakura said and pointed forward. All but Neji laughed.

**Authors note: I'm going to stop there…see how all you guys out there will like it…but this one I think I'm going to write because I like it, not because I don't get a lot of reviews…flame me if you want…press the sexy purple/blue button…you know you want to…**


	2. The Dress of a lifetime

**Authors note: I feel so loved! So many reviews on one chapter! I think this is the most that I have gotten over all for my stories...tis sad...but here's thanks to all who reviewed! **

**Tiffany; I'm happy that you see this one different; I really wanted to make it that way!**

**Bubbliangel; a dream huh…thanks for reviewing!**

**weapons kunoichi Xx; thanks for the review! PST!! We're Tenten high school buddies, go check out her story 2!**

**Matahari; Thanks for the story alerts thing! And it was sort of what I was going for, in the back of my mind I think. Hehe thanks!**

**dragonkyuubi101; I'm glad that you like it! Here you go!**

**Angelgirl18647; i'm glad that it didn't happen! And the super fan girls I CANT STAND!! I mean, you can have their kids if they don't know you!!**

**AmiWuvsNeji; Noooo don't kill yourself! And don't pester me! Here it is!! And thanks for the review!**

**Naruto116 and 2756 and Mademoiselle Mireille, iheartyu.xD; here ya go!**

**'A'lusy; well, in other stories he might like it but not in this one!**

**Regal Velvet Angel; I wish that I could go to one…I think it would be really fun. **

**Fancycake; well...we became story buddies…but I think mine is better…lol**

**Normal P.O.V. **

"Ok here's your stop Sakura." Hinata said as she put the car in park. Sakura jumped out and motioned for Tenten to come with her. Tenten sighed and pulled her backpack out of the car before she slammed it shut. Walking up the stairs Tenten noticed that this was a higher end apartment than hers.

As Sakura opened up the door she said, "My room is down that hall, so just drop your things on the bed or something…" Tenten nodded and looked at all the nice things, and how clean it looked. It was nothing like her apartment.

Reaching Sakura's room Tenten saw a bunch of pictures of many different people. "Hey did you get lost?" Sakura yelled from the doorway.

"Nope just looking at all of your stuff." Tenten said meeting her at the door. "It's a nice place."

"Thanks, mostly my parents live in the apartment above their business…" Sakura said. "So I usually have the place to myself most of the time."

"Oh." Tenten said and walked out of the apartment and to the car. As she opened the car door she heard Neji say, "I like her a bit." And froze, and then grinned.

"So who do you like?" she asked, sliding into the car. Neji looked at her and gave a "Hn". "Nobody you know."

"Ah." Her face fell as she put her seatbelt on. _If only I knew her, I would hook them up! Somebody needs to melt his icy-ass._ She thought. Hinata looked back at the slightly hurt face and smiled.

"Next stop, shopping district." Hinata said and shifted the car into drive.

_**Inserting spiffy time forwarding…**_

With a black fabric with sliver shurikens on it for the skirt in one bag, Tenten Hinata, Ino and Sakura walked into a store that obviously was mainly for Kimono's. Neji stayed outside, people watching.

The different kimonos were on mannequins that lined the store. There was a catalog that was in between each dress that had even more dresses in them. But there was one dress that stopped Tenten in her tracks. **(Even though I said kimono, it's going to be a regular dress, because the kimono have other stuff that you have to have with it and such. But for those who do know how it should look like, there will be similarities…I guess...)**

It was a bit of a formfitting dress. Dark blue was the background color, but it was the design that made her stop and stare. It was two dragons that started at the bottom of the dress and criss-crossed their way from the front to the back and to the front again, ending onto the long sleeves. The dragons were a light milky white purple color.

"I FOUND IT!!" Tenten yelled and the girls came running. All of them stared at it.

"It's so pretty." Ino and Sakura said at the same time.

"The white is like my eyes." Compared Hinata. Tenten put a hand on her shoulder and turned her around, also making her be next to the dress. A few seconds later a sales lady with long purple hair came up to the group.

"Can I help you girls?" She asked. They all nodded. Tenten pointed at the dress.

"You can tell me that's in my size."

"If it's not, your out of luck. That's the last one we have." Said the lady, who's nametag read, "Luna." **(YAY IM IN MY STORY!!)**

"The last one?" Sakura said.

"The very last." Luna said and took out a keychain. Motioning for them to move aside she inserted a key into a lock and twisted. Red lines flashed and Luna climbed up onto the display. Carefully she took off the dress and got off the platform. "This way." She turned and led them to the changing rooms. Taking out another key she opened up a room and gave the dress to Tenten.

"May I ask why it was protected by lasers?" inquired Ino.

"It's the last because it is the original." Luna said like "Of course the sky is blue".

"What?" asked the three girls. Tenten opened up the door with wide eyes.

"It…fits…" She said slowly. Luna came over and tugged at it and fussed.

"Well I'll be damned. Its perfect." Luna said as she put her hands on her hips. "You're one lucky girl. Many girls have come and it didn't fit right. But it fits on you." She shook her head and muttered, "I'll be damned."

Tenten looked at herself in the mirror again, turning this way and that to see it.

"We are not looking anymore." Said Sakura.

"It fits your personality too. Fiery and beautiful." Complemented Ino

"It fits only you so far. Its too perfect to pass up." Hinata said. "And don't worry about the price. Its my treat."

"Ok...Thanks Hinata." Tenten said and went back into the dressing room to change back into regular clothes. Luna came over with the price tag, which made Sakura and Ino's jaw drop. Hinata shrugged and signed it.

"Did you even look at the price?" Sakura asked.

"Yes. I have a lot left over, so don't worry." Hinata said as Tenten got out of the room with the dress over her arm. Luna came over and held her arms out her Tenten to give her the dress so that she could put it in a box for her.

"Have a nice day." Luna said while the girls left the store. Neji got up from leaning against the window and faced them.

"You only got one thing?" Neji said, looking at the bag.

"Yea it's so pretty! It has-" Tenten was cut short by Sakura's hand.

"This is a MASQURADE! You don't just go around randomly telling what you're going to be wearing to guys! Then they would know that its you!" Sakura scolded.

"Meh…true." Tenten said and put the smaller bag with her fabric into the one with the dress. **(I don't feel like going from shop to shop for all of them…so I'm going to go to when they get back to Sakura's house.)**

At the end of the shopping trip Tenten seemed to have all of her outfit, except for the mask. She had ballet slipper shoes the same blue as her dress, an appointment for her nails and hair (Sakura and Ino forced her into that one) a white handbag with a barely visible silver dragon on it.

"All I need is a mask." Tenten said, as she looked at all her things. **(The other girls go their stuff too but I don't want to reveal it just yet) **

"Well, we can go look again after school tomorrow." Sakura said from the couch.

"Its not like we went and looked in every store that we could have." Ino said, sipping her soda in the chair to Tenten's right.

Signing Tenten got up, gathered up her things and put them in Sakura's room. She came out and Hinata clicked off the phone.

"Pizza should be here in about 40 minutes." She informed them and sat down on the couch next to Sakura. All three of them nodded and Tenten found a seat on the chair armrest that Ino was sitting in.

All of them stayed quiet until Sakura burst out with. "Let's play truth or dare!"

"You start then." Ino said.

"Um…Tenten, truth or dare?"

"Yea pick on the new girl…Truth." Tenten teased while folding her arms.

"Whose Hotter, Sasuke or Neji?" Sakura asked with a grin. All eyes turned to Tenten.

"I'd take stoic over emo any day shit…Ino truth or dare?" Tenten said without hesitation and turned to Ino.

"Umm…Dare!" She yelled.

"When the pizza comes, dare you to kiss the person who brings it, ON THE LIPS." Tenten tapped her finger to get the point across.

"What if it's a girl?" She asked.

"You got to do it anyway." Tenten grinned evilly while Sakura clapped. Ino fumed and looked at Hinata, who gulped.

"Truth or dare Hinata." Ino said.

"Truth."

"Most embarrassing moment."

"Well…it would have to be when Naruto-kun caught me during my training." They all stared at her and she blushed, fiddling with her fingers. "Thing is though, I was naked."

Then they all started to laugh. "BUT! It was dark so he couldn't see that it was me. But he talked about her during the mission."

Sakura snapped her fingers and said, "Damn I want to tell him that it was you."

"NO!" yelled the usually quiet Hinata. They all stared at her. "I want to tell him myself." They all nodded and the doorbell rang.

The three girls started to laugh while Ino went and answered the door. She opened the door to a model hot guy **(just think of a super hot guy). **

"Hey, umm…. you're total is 26 dollars." He said in a super geeky voice **(Now think if the geekest guy in your school voice, then put it in the hot boys mouth. Freaky right?) **Ino almost gagged, took the pizza, gave him the money and tip. Then grabbed his shirt and gave him a kiss on the lips for a few seconds, then pushed him away then slammed the door.

"DON'T YOU EVER TELL ANYBODY ABOUT THAT!!!" she yelled through the door while the other three girls almost died with laughter.

3 scary movies later Hinata left to go back to the Hyuuga compound, without making sure that she had a few kunais on her. The other 3 girls circled up and talked for a while until they all fell asleep, one by one.

Tenten woke up in the middle of the night and went to the window and gazed out onto the full moon. _I wish I could see this with my family again. Or be with Glare...still dont know who that bastard is. _She sat down on a chair that was close to the window and fell asleep in the chair.

**Authors note; hopefully that isn't to short for you guys. And I want to know if you can picture the dress well, I tried really hard to get the picture out of my head and into this fic…well, flame me, complement me, its still a review….and do you like how this is set up? 2 chapters one day? its beacuse i like alot of detail and i dont think many people like to read 10 page one chapter fanfictions...well, until next time! oh...and did you guys guess who SilentWhiteGlare is? lol...although you all might know already...  
**


	3. New place, Fight, and THE mask

**Authors note; I got some good helpful opinions from my friend who is out of state about some of this story…. I'm thinking of having her be my beta reader…but I still need one! And thanks to the people who reviewed!**

**iheartyu.xD, thaikeroppi, fancycake, Mireille: here you go!**

**Sukiyuui-chan: thanks! I was kinda worried that people wouldn't be able to get it…**

**weapons kunoichi Xx: thanks! **

**And for my annoyinmus reader, here is your story!!**

**Angelgirl18647: planning on the dresses for the other girls, but I don't really have any ideas, I need help people**

**TenTenHyugax: it is possible…I've seen one…twas scary…**

**Matahari: Look for your idea here in this chapter!! well, a part of it...  
**

**Normal P.O.V.**

Shaking woke Tenten up the next morning as she opened her eyes to see a frantic Sakura.

"We have an hour before the bell rings." She said and quickly moved away to wake Ino, again. Tenten stretched while yawing and got quickly to work, although she only usually takes an hour to get ready. If time as her friend that dad she usually made it in time.

As the other 2 girls fussed with their make-up Tenten was at the door ready to go. She woke up again in the middle of the night and got her fabric sewn onto the skirt, so instead of it hitting about 3 inches above her knees, it hit around the tops of her knees, with skin tight shorts underneath if something happened.

As they all ran to school Tenten planed out her after noon. _First I'll go to the Halloween shops that are open year round, then some traditional old-time shops, they should have some things. And if all lese fails, the Internet_

As Sakura and Tenten walked into the classroom the same seat next to Neji was open, but something was different. His backpack was on the seat and only one headphone was in his ear. When Tenten entered his peripheral vision he moved his backpack out of the seat. Half of the class was surprised when she sat down, and he didn't tell her to move.

One girl with long brown hair and gold expressive eyes came over with a smile on her face, but her eyes denied everything. "Who do you think you are? Sitting next to my Neji-kun."

"Listen, there was no other seats and isn't it obvious? He HATES you fan girls. THAT'S why you don't get to sit here." Tenten hissed back, but kept her face like they were complementing on her extension of her skirt.

"You obviously don't know. Rumor has it that he likes somebody but he won't tell her." she flips her hair back. "And it's obviously me. He asked for me to move one day, and he put his hand on my shoulder and pushed. He has never touched any other girl, well, his cousin Hinata, but that's his cousin. We are meant to be." She stood up. "So stay out of my way."

"May I ask your name?"

"Taka." she said with a wave to Neji, which he didn't respond. Tenten turned back to the front of the room shaking her head. Tenten glanced to the back of the room where Taka is sitting to see all of them glaring at her.

"It must be the fan girl group of the room." Tenten muttered and turned back around.

"Taka is the head of the whole thing actually." Neji muttered through the side of his mouth. "And don't believe the rumors. All of them are made up by her, so that the might be girl would come forward so she can beat her in combat."

"Sounds like fun." Tenten commented. The class passed with Kakashi coming in during the last five minutes and gave them homework. He called Tenten up and gave her a textbook without looking at her, his attention captured by a book that had a sign on the back of it, the sign for an 'adult' book.

Shaking her head, Tenten slipped the textbook into her backpack as the bell rang. Hinata was in there and Tenten made a beeline to her.

"Heard a rumor and I think I heard the start of it. Who does Neji like?" Tenten whispered to her pulling up the chair. Hinata sighed.

"Its some girl on the internet but he doesn't really know if he likes her enough…He doesn't really know her real name for god sakes!" Hinata said in a bit of a loud whisper. Tenten shook her head and turned to the computer, slipping on the headphones. Techno music blasted in her ears as she edited and added things to her song. A poke from Hinata signaled the end of class. Saving the song onto a disk Tenten packed up her things and they all walked to the roof.

The guys, with Ino, were waiting in the stairwell when they showed up. The chatter filled Tenten's ears and she silently ate her lunch. A few times she smiled and laughed when things were directed to her. Lunch ended quickly and while Tenten got up to leave Neji caught her wrist.

"Nani?" she asked.

"Wait for me." He simply said as he packed up his lunch. Tenten looked over to Sakura who was at the roof door and waved her on. Sakura grinned and gave her a wink with a thumbs up before leaving. Tenten sighed and shook her head.

"What." Neji asked, but it sounded more of a statement.

"Sakura being Sakura." She replied, adjusting her skirt. Neji got up and left with Tenten just following behind. When they got to study hall there wasn't many people there so they both got laptops. Neji went to a far corner of the room where a big chair was while Tenten went to a private desk. She sat down with a sigh and opened the laptop. Signing on Glare was already on

**SilentWhiteGlare:**_so how is the 2nd day going?_

**10PandaWeapons10** nothing much…the guy I was talking to u about the other day?

**SilentWhiteGlare:**_ the one with the fan girls? Yea_

**10PandaWeapons10: **well he likes somebody, but she's on the internet. I want to get them together!

**10PandaWeapons10: **but idk who she is, and so dose he!

**SilentWhiteGlare: **_y do u want to get them together so badly?_

**10PandaWeapons10: **so he'll melt…hes like a freaken ice cube…and when is ur skool dance?

**SilentWhiteGlare:**_ this Friday…it's a masquerade…_

**10PandaWeapons10: **then we r going to the same school…y don't we meet up during the dance?

**SilentWhiteGlare:**_ I wasn't really thinking of going…to many fan girls will be there…_

**10PandaWeapons10: **just keep on saying that ur not going and a good portion shouldn't go. "Y go if Glare isn't going?"

**SilentWhiteGlare:**_true…I could try that…I'll go and get what I'm going to wear somehow and tell u what I look like 2morrow_

**10PandaWeapons10:** ok then, I don't have one of the important parts either so how about we tell each other tomorrow if we find what we need?

**SilentWhiteGlare:**_ sounds good to me…_

The conversation died down from there and a few minutes before the bell rang Tenten signed off, giving her goodbye to Glare of course. As she turned in her laptop she saw Neji sigh, but it didn't show. It looked like a big intake of breath and slow out put to make it look like big breath, but Tenten knew otherwise. _Something is up. Might be that internet girl._

Neji made his way over to the return section and silently put away his laptop. Tenten stayed silent then walked with him to the door and looked out. Taka was there, looking out the window to the courtyard.

"Do you want any help out? I could do something so you can slip away."

"I don't need your help."

"Then why do I feel something called the instinct to run emitting from you? Although you have the same damn face on." Tenten said and tugged at her extension of her skirt. Cool metal slipped into her hands. She had spent extra time making the compartment for self defense and, sort of, for times like these. "Just tell me."

"One, I do not want to run, and two, I don't care if you do that. If you do don't get caught. They don't like sharp things, like all schools." Neji said.

"I wont get caught. And I know a way that I can throw this and not leave prints. My old school had lessons on this kind of stuff…" Tenten said, glancing at the clock, then the bell rang. Neji left 1st and Tenten came out right behind him and flicked the shuriken to Taka. Her skirt was caught buy them and pinned her against the wall, unless she wanted a HUGE rip on her skirt. Taka looked down at her skirt and at the back of Tenten who was far ahead of her, lost in the crowd.

English went by fast and soon Tenten found herself walking out with Sakura to her house.

"You've been quiet today." Sakura commented.

"Can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure what is it?"

"Well, I got a e-mail from my parents. They said that they won't be in the area for a few years…so could I come live with you?" Tenten said with her head down. Two hands came down on her.

"DUH! And what kind of thing would keep them away THAT long?" Sakura said as the resumed course back to her house.

"I seriously do not know." Tenten said, shaking her head.

"We'll move you tomorrow, it's a half day." Sakura said as she opened up her door. "You can use the bedroom to the right of mine, that was always an extra room."

"Thanks Sakura." Tenten said and went into the room. It already had bed, nightstand, dresser, bookcase and a desk in it. _So all I have to do is move my things in. Great._

"It looks good! I bet I can sell some of my stuff for cash." Tenten said as she went to the kitchen were Sakura was making a snack of chips and dip. They sat there for a while beforeTenten sighed and got up, grabbing her money out of her backpack she went to the door.

"I still have to find a mask. I'm going shopping." She said while Sakura nodded.

"Just follow this street until you hit the pizza parlor, then turn left. After the shoe store turn left and its all the stores you can need." Sakura said as the door closed.

Tenten walked to the pizza shop and there were a few guys around it. A few of them started laughing when she came near, looking her up and down. Tenten groaned, she forgot to change out of her uniform. But the slight heavy weight of the weapons assured her that she would be ok if they got to nice. Tenten looked straight ahead and passed them without a word, until an arm blocked her vision.

"Hey beautiful. Where you goin'?" Smiled one of them. He reeked of cigarettes.

"I'm going shopping. If you excuse me." Tenten said and ducked under his arm. Only to be stopped by him grabbing her wrist and dragging her over to the wall.

"Naw, you're gonna spend some time with me at my house." He purred as reached to brush a piece of hair back to get it smacked away.

"I'm not going anywhere with you." Tenten hissed backing while turning only to find one of his friends behind her with a grin. She let her hands drop to her skirt pulling her strings and got out a few shuriken and a kunai in her hands but kept it hidden from them.

"Back off. I'm just on my way." Tenten growled. They all started to laugh again and Tenten snapped.

"Ok that was the THRID DAMN TIME I SAID NO! Get. Out. Of. My. Way." Tenten readied herself in her stance, grateful that she had the shorts on underneth. They all closed in. **(I cant do fight scene that well so i'm going to skip it)**

Tenten stood in the middle of a sea of bodies knocked out, without anything on her. Only a slight more than normal intake of breath was the hint that she had fought the guys that were surrounding her.

"Did you beat them all?" Neji said from behind her. Spinning around she threw a shuriken at him, which he caught.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to!" Tenten apologized as Neji gave her back the sharp object.

"Be glad that I caught that thing... what brings you up around here?" Neji asked, more relaxed.

"I need my mask for the dance. Are you going?" Tenten asked while putting her weapons away in her skirt.

"Not going." He said simply and turned around. "Have fun." Tenten watched his back until he stopped. "Stop staering at my back." He said. With that she scurried away and to the shopping area. As she looked around, it was old time ships, with traditional things in it. Tenten smirked. _Its like she read my mind._

Going in and out of shops she sighed. Nothing was turning up. As she was walking by a store something white caught her eye. As she looked up her jaw went down. There was her mask.

It was the same colors of her dress. A white for the back round and small dark blue gems rimmed the outside and the eyeholes. Running into the store she went straight to the cash registered, surprising the poor grandmother behind it. Tenten pointed at the front window.

"The mask in the window. The white one. How much is it?" Tenten asked. The grandma blinked at her and went to it and took it down.

Looking at the tag on it she said "50 dollars." Tenten's face fell as she heard that. "But I can put it on hold for you." She walked back to the register and placed it on the counter. It was even more beautiful this close. Tenten ran a finger over the white part of the mask to find it was a silk.

"Please, put it under Tenten." She said, trying to think of a way to get it without asking Hinata for the money.

"No surname?"

"Don't want to talk about it."

"Tenten it is." She said and wrote her name on the tag. "I will hold this for 3 days."

"Thanks. I will be back." Tenten said as she left the store. As she passed the pizza parlor a few of them were awake and dragging their friends away. They looked at her, and to play with them, she scowled at them and stamped her foot in their direction. The picked up their friends off the ground and ran. She smiled, continuing her way to her new home.

Knocking on the door she realized that she needed a key if she was going to be living here. Sakura opened the door with a smile.

"Nice job with the ass-holes by the pizza shop." She commented, drawing Tenten over to the living room, giving her a coke as she sat down.

"Word travels fast here. Neji actually told Hinata who told me. She said that he said that you didn't go so easy on them." She winked. "Neither did I. I beat them once and they make a path for me when I come by."

Tenten sighed and took a sip of her soda. "I found my mask, but I gotta get the money. Do you know how to make some quick cash?"

"You could clean a few houses. Or a few rooms at Neji and Hinata's house. I did it once. Did 3 rooms got like, 80 dollars? But its work to do it." Sakura suggested and Tenten brightened at the $80.

"I think I might just do that. I'll ask Hinata later." Tenten said getting up and stretching. "But I'm tired so I'm going to bed. Mind if I nab some PJ's?"

"No go right ahead. I'll go to bed in a while." Sakura said as she went to the kitchen.

"Suit yourself." Tenten said, went into Sakura's room, got the pjs, went into her new room, put them on and fell right into bed, dead asleep.

**Authors note: well, here you go…there will be errors…decided to put this up before they edited it…and I wrote the part of the chapter of the Masquerade when they take off their masks!! I think its good…well, until next time**


	4. WATER FIGHT!

**Authors note: thanks to all who reviewed!! I am AMAZED that 47 some people have reviewed and only got an itty-bitty flame but they had a point… And I don't have much to say so straight to the story...p.s. this wasnt edited so there will be gramar misstakes...**

* * *

**Normal P.O.V.**

The blaring alarm woke Tenten up to a rainy morning. As she put on her clothes from yesterday it reminded her that she had yet again moved from one home to another. She burnt her toast and rice for her lunch. Since Sakura didn't have her license yet, she doesn't have a car so they both had to walk in the rain, partly protected by a big umbrella. But that didn't stop a few cars from speeding by, sending the water that was on the road onto them.

So when the two girls got into 1st period class, there were NOT going to take anything from anybody. Tenten more than Sakura because she had a totally derenched skirt that had extra fabric on it with metal weapons inside of the pockets. So when Taka came over with hate burning for all who could see, it was hard for Tenten not to scowl at her.

"You threw weapons at me to stop me from seeing MY Neji. I had to run to my next class because it took up so much of my time to get these out of the wall." Taka hissed, grabbing Tenten's hand and forcing the 2 shurikens into it. Tenten stared at them, then looked up at Taka. Then she glanced at Neji, who looked like yesterday, and the day before that with his headphones in his ears.

"What makes you think that these are mine?" she asked calmly. Taka flipped her hair back, it slightly hitting Tenten's face,

"Who else has the same pattern on their extension of their skirt. And the person had to come out right after my Neji-kun, which was you."

"Did it ever cross your mind that Neji could have done this?" Taka ignored what Tenten said while clumsily handling the sharp objects. A few cuts that Tenten didn't need sprung up as she dropped them. She bent down, retrieving them.

"So its not true." Taka said, putting her hand on her hip and walked off to where Neji was sitting. Tenten followed a bit behind, but not to close, not to far. Taka sat down and smiled lovingly at the boy.

"Hey Neji-kun. What's up?" She purred. Neji didn't even look at her, but slid his foot between the chair. One quick pull of his leg sent her sprawling on the floor, skirt almost showing her underwear. A few of the other girls came over to help their leader out. Taka was close to tears.

"Why did you do that Neji-kun?" She asked. Neji bent over, reaching into his backpack, pulling out a towel. Tenten saw it coming but let it hit her face. She caught it as it fell

"I'd rather have a soaked girl get me wet than you sitting next to me." He commented dryly, setting the chair to be in its rightful position. Taka's cronies gently pulled her away from Neji and Tenten. Tenten, on the other hand, was still a bit mad.

Sitting down she took out her panda buns and put the ribbons and scrunches on the desk while she dried her hair. A few people stared, because her hair seemed even softer and longer than Neji's if it was dry.

Turning away from Neji, Tenten dried her hair bent over. With a grin that her hair covered she thought of making the icicle wet formed. She toweled her hair a bit more than quickly flicked her hair over. Making many drops of water fling out of her hair and onto the Stoic Neji. Tenten then turned and started to towel dry another part of her hair while Taka came right over.

"You just got Neji-kun wet!" she hissed. Tenten blinked at her, looked at Neji, then shrugged.

"Yea, and?" Tenten said continued to dry her hair. Neji slowly reached his hand up and wiped away a drop of water from his face and flicked his hand. It landed right on Tenten's cheek, so naturally, she flinched. Sliding her hand down to the tips of her hair she squeezed, gathering up more water. Then she flicked it at his face. It seemed like the whole class went quiet. Neji got up, took out his iPod, put it away. He got up, took a water bottle out of his backpack and took off the top.

Tenten quickly snaked a hand up to the bottle and hit it away from her. It splashed onto Naruto and Lee. They both got their water bottles out and opened up. They both glanced at each other and grinned.

"WATER FIGHT!!" they both yelled. The whole class grinned and Tenten quickly put the towel in a safe place so that she can try to dry off later. In seconds her butt was wet, again. The water fight went on until the last 5 min of class when Kakashi stuck his head in, which immediately got wet. And his perv book. Which made him even MORE pissed off.

"STOP NOW!" Kakashi screamed, slamming his hands on the desk. Everyone stopped. What he saw was this: may water bottles all over the floor, a few people holding other people, frozen dumping water on them, a few people turned over the desks and made forts. A few people were behind them, arms posed for throwing partly filled bottle. Naruto stood at the sink with the water bottles being filled. The current bottle of water he was filling was overfilling over the top and onto his hand.

"WHO STARTED THIS?!" He yelled, eyes sweeping the room. "Sakura." He called.

"Here!" she said, standing up, all of her clothes dripping onto the floor.

"Who. Started. This." He said slowly. "Just tell me the story."

As she told the story, both Neji and Tenten stood up. Neji had his blank face on, but you can tell that he was at least sort of mad. Plus he was totally soaked. Tenten on the other hand was worried that something as simple as staring a water fight would get her suspended, or not being able to go to the masquerade.

After Sakura was done Kakashi pulled out some paper and starting writing something down. He beckoned the Tenten to his desk and as Tenten was passing Taka, she saw that a smirk was plastered on her face. When Tenten came up to Kakashi, he stuck a paper that said "Detention, clean rooms today and tomorrow."

"Neji, you too." Kakashi said, waving a slip of paper. Neji came up and took the paper, and Kakashi turned to the class. Taka's smirk turned into a full out death glare, for they would be spending extra time after school with each other…but there would be someone else there, but they were still spending time with each other.

"I want everyone to put everything back in order, or nobody gets to leave when the bell rings." Groans went throughout the room and slow progress began to put back the room back to normal. Amazingly the room was finished right when the bell rang and the soaked kids ran out.

Tenten and Sakura stood outside the Techno room's door and looked at her soaked frame. No way in hell they would let them in with all that ELECTRICAL equipment.

She stuck her head in and already there was Hinata in the room. "Hinataaaaa." She wined. Hinata looked over to the door and saw her soaked friend.

"Stay there." She said while going over to the desk and wrote something down on a yellow slip of paper. Sipping it off she came back to the door and handed it to Tenten.

"It's a pass to the bathroom. Dry off for a bit before you come in here. We don't want the school on fire." Hinata explained. The two of them nodded and Sakura lead the way to the bathroom. After about 10 minutes of using paper towels and the dryer Sakura deemed them fit to go back to the classroom. When they knocked on the door Hinata answered and looked them over, then let them into the room.

The hour passed and soon it was lunch. As they went to the roof they saw that it was still raining.

"Where do we eat if it's raining?" Tenten asked as they came up to the roof door.

"We eat in between the stairs, like on the landing between the stairs." Sakura said and opened the door. The grouped turned and waved them up. Tenten walked in, turning around when Sakura fiddled with the door.

"What are you doing?"

"Lock against fan-girls, and fan boys. Few are gay, and I got a few." Sakura smiled. "Rumor has it that you might have just a few."

Tenten groaned, climbing up the stairs and sitting in the usual circle. They talked about other things…then the power went out with a sudden clap of thunder. The guys looked around when the girls jumped. Then Tenten heard a groan from Sakura's general direction.

"We just got locked in." She said and Tenten stood up, tried the door, whined, then came back up the stairs, feeling with her fingers where the gap of where she sat, then sat back down.

"I'm guessing this happened before?" Tenten said into the abyss, eyes slowly adjusting to the darkness.

"We were here for about an hour before they got power back. It seemed that the Fan girls made them turn on the generators so we could get out. I would have paid to see that." Sakura commented and the sound of her lying down filled the silence. Then from Hinata's direction they heard a zipper opening and something sliding out. Technology purred as Hinata's face became aglow by the light of a laptop. Turning the screen flat, everything but the far away corners was lit up.

"You think of everything Hinata-chan." Naruto said softly as she blushed. Neji stiffened but relaxed after Tenten put a hand on his shoulder. He still snaked an arm over to Naruto and pushed a pressure point that made him jump.

"Do you think that it gets Internet?" Sasuke murmured. Hinata shrugged, bending over to see the screen better. Taking out a plastic pen she tapped the screen a few times, the shook her head.

"Out of range. Just out of it." Hinata said as Shikamaru went up to the roof's door and opened it a bit. They all heard the downpour from their seats, and then he closed it. Then turning he went into a dark corner and quickly fell asleep.

"I wish I could do that…" Ino said, looking at him sleeping. She turned back to the circle and looked at the laptop. "How much time before we open up the door to the roof so we don't die of oxygen?"

"A while. If we stick to not moving around a lot, and also level our breathing, I can say that it would take a longer while for us to open it." Hinata said while scotching back so that her back was against the wall. "Shikamaru has the right idea, of going to sleep." Naruto also went to the wall and leaned against it, next to her.

So Neji had to go on the other side of her, Tenten laid down where she was, Sakura leaned up against the hand rail, Sasuke just sat there, Ino went over to where Shikamaru is and laid her head on him. For the next 5 minutes everybody was quiet until Tenten sat up.

"I forgot to ask you earlier but I was just thinking about it now. Can I clean at your guys' house? I need some money for my mask and no Hinata, you are not going to give me money for it." Tenten explained, looking at both Hinata and Neji.

"Sure just come around sometime. Literally walk into the front door and say that you want to clean and they will ask you if it's for day or full time." Hinata said. Tenten nodded and glanced at the laptop.

"What does the bars mean?" she asked, and immediately, everyone, but Shikamaru was near the laptop. A few hits of the pen AIM was up and signing in.

"Sorry guys, I have to move the screen to get to the keyboard." Hinata said, waving her hand at them so they would move back. When they did she got to her keyboard and typed a few things, a few things right after another, and closed it.

"They're coming for us. But it will take a while." Hinata told the group and they all breathed a sigh or relief while Naruto laughed.

"Glad that you noticed that Tenten." Sakura said, "I can only stand this place for so long." She looked around "Its so gloomy."

They all went to their spots that they vacated but Tenten. She moved next to Neji, and after a while, leaned her head on his shoulder, quickly falling asleep. Neji looked down at the girl. Reaching up a hand he brushed away a strand of hair, putting it behind her ear. Only one side of his mouth curved as he looked down at this girl that he known for about 3 days, confortable around him to go to sleep on his shoulder. A bit later, listening to all the other peoples breathing he fell asleep, putting his head on hers.

Sakura saw this and a grin came on her face. She waved over to everyone else and put a finger on her mouth to make them stay quiet. Pointing over to the couple she made a camera and clicked it. Hinata, Naruto and Ino grinned, with Ino pulling over her backpack carefully unzipping it and retrieved her digital camera.

Sakura fiddled with it and got it to night mode, getting a clear shot of the two. She took 2 pictures showing both of them, then tightened to their faces, with Tenten smiling and Neji sporting his usual smirk. Sakura let a small giggle escape her lips and gave it back to Ino.

"BLACKMAIL!!" Ino whispered loudly as she looked at the pictures. Naruto snickered while Hinata gave off a small blush. A scraping at the door was heard, then a click of the power running into the door, then a blast of the outside light flooded the stair well, making all of them jump and cover their eyes. Neji and Tenten slowly woke up and followed the others out the door.

Hinata thanked the electrical people before catching up to the others who standing by the stairwell down to the 1st floor. They walked down to the front door, noticed that there wasn't anybody, and it seemed that the lightning struck the main power plant, because most of the surrounding are had no lights and the traffic signals were shot.

Tenten sighed as the group started walking. Then all the sudden Neji spoke up.

"Why don't we all go to the compound. Its close." He said as they all shrugged. About 10 minets later they were in a quest room, because both Neji and Hinata didn't want them to see their own rooms. They had the doors open so the sunlight would light up the room.

"So what are we gonna do here?" Naruto asked, plopping on the queen sized bed.

"We could play truth or dare." Ino suggested, grinning, glancing to Neji and Tenten. Tenten paled a bit at the glance, wondering what is going on in the blond's head.

"Ok, Naruto. Truth or dare?" Sakura said. Naruto sat there for a bit then smiled.

"Truth. Knowing you the dare would have been crazy."

"Ok…If Hinata went to the dance all alone, would you ask her to be your date?" Sakura grinned as Hinata blushed while Naruto scratched the back of his head, grinning.

"Of course, I wouldn't leave a girl like her dateless. Who would?" Naruto said. Then he looked around the room, his eyes landing on Neji and he opened his mouth, but Sakura raced up to him, placing a hand over his mouth while whispering something in his ear, while Tenten paled even more. As she pulled away his eyes flicked to Tenten and to Sakura.

"Neji, truth or dare." Naruto said, turning to get a better look at him.

"Dare." Neji said automatically.

"I dare you to kiss...**  
**

* * *

**MUAHAHAHAHA!! I give you a cliffy!! Hopefully the smudge of Fluff was ok for you guys…tried to make it fluffy without making Neji OOC… and 20 FUCKEN REVIEWS FOR THE LAST CHAPTER!!! –cries- I feel so special…and here are the replies!!**

**TenTenHyugax: I don't exactly want them to find out until the dance…but (spoiler) Tenten is going to think about it when she's cleaning**

**Dakyu: ok I'll work on that problem**

**Sayomi XD: well there u go!**

**Matahari; look above and I MIGHT have her do that**

**iheartyu.xD; thanks!**

**LeikoKatana; thanks and I hope this chapter was good too**

**Sukiyuui-chan: here I updated, and if I made them talk about what periode they are in, it would be to obvious for them I would think…**

**2756; updated**

**StarNakamoto; this is actually my 1st time at doing this so im glad that you like this one…I've read some that were horable… **

**TenTenXIrista; thanks!**

**kunoichi-hinata14; hopfully it isn't that much like the movie…I don't want to be accused of copying the story line….**

**FEDGRETGRE; I do have more time on my hands than other people because I like writing so much, that I ignore my homework…lol and I am writing more since I am finnaly on my winter break**

**weapons kunoichi Xx: lol but its all cool**

**fancycake; ANBU mask…I hope not…its suppose to be a half mask one that leaves your mouth open for all to see…**

**xMidorixTenshix: here I updated, and she did but shes moving in with Sakura, and she dosent have a job, but she is going to clean parts of the Compound in the next chapter…**

**neji-and-tenten-fangirl; love the name, SO AM I!! and hopefully this chapter is really good for you**

**Wise Angel192; updated!!**

**MasterSora333; this is going to be about over 10 chapters…hopefully if I don't hit a major writers block…but I pretty know what I want to happen so I don't think ill hit one**

**Litepurplelotus; I know isn't it so fun to read and laugh because they don't have a clue?? I do!!**

**dancergirl5191996; updated!!**


	5. Cleaning and a spar: real chapter

**Authors note: I am sorry about the author review, I hate it when other authors do it so I contradicted myself…-sighs- and I'm sorry about not updating for a LONG time… now to finish that cliffy!!!**

Normal P.O.V.

"I dare you to kiss," Naruto paused to look at Sakura again who grinned. "Taka."

"No." Neji said immediately while folding his arms. Tenten let out a sigh of relief but at the same time stiffened. "_Why did Sakura tell him to say her name?" _Tenten thought.

"Why Neji? Chicken?" Naruto teased.

"I'd rather not kiss that Fan Girl or any of them. Or anybody." Neji said and got up and went to the door. "I'm getting drinks." And left. They all just sat there until Naruto started to snicker, and soon it was contagious. Of course Sasuke and Shikamaru only smirked.

It was disturbed by a nock and the door sliding open. A girl with long black hair in a high pony tail who seemed to be in her middle 20s, bowed to Hinata and to the rest of them. "I was informed by Master Neji-kun that a "Tenten" would like to clean some of the rooms?"

Tenten stood up and smiled at the girl. "I'm Tenten and yes, I would like to clean."

The girl sighed in relief. "This is good, most of the regular cleaners are stuck at home since the power is out. Could you start now Tenten-chan?"

"Yes I can." Tenten said, going to the door.

"Good, follow me and we'll get you changed into some new clothes so that you don't have to dirty those clothes." The girl bowed out of the room with Tenten out right behind her with a wave to her friends.

"My name is Yumi and I am in charge of the cleaning of the Hyuuga compound. I give out the materials, clothes, jobs, etc. If you have a problem about something that has to do with cleaning, come to me. Anything else I can't help you with." Yumi said, seemingly on automatic mode as the bustled around the compound, going through rooms and hallways until Yumi stopped in front of a plain wooden door. "Any questions?"

"Nope." Tenten said, and Yumi opened the door, waving for Tenten to come in with her. It was a large room with many shelves filled with the same things and clearly marked on what it's supposes to clean. The back of the room had boxes where Yumi started pulling out clothes and comparing it to Tenten.

"This is why I hate shopping." Tenten mumbled as Yumi laughed, final finding a short-sleeved white shirt with a long white skirt that isn't to tight but not to lose. It ended with slipper shoes that wouldn't slip if cleaning liquids where spilled.

"You are going to be cleaning floors of the dojo and the hallways connecting. And if you finish when the power comes back on you will be vacuuming some of the personal rooms, then after that cleaning out the wax in the candle holders." Yumi said as she ushered Tenten into a small changing room. When Tenten came out with her clothes neatly folded Yumi took them and placed them in a box and quickly marked it as hers, then gave her a bucket with some bottles and quickly walked to the door.

Tenten followed her to the dojo to see that it was half and half. One side was a hard traditional wooden floor, and then the other half was beaten dirt.

"Do this area, the dirt isn't our area. I'll be back in about an hour. Do the floor 2 times, 10 minutes in between each. When I come back I'll give you the floor wax." Yumi said and left.

Tenten started on the floor, falling over only twice. About half way through the floor she paused looking back at her work. The cleaner made a big difference on the floor. Tenten sighed and went back to work when she heard the door open, just thinking it was Yumi checking up on her.

"Must your butt stick that high up?" Said a voice that registered as Neji a few seconds later, when Tenten was making a turn. Startled, she fell on her side, completely wiping out.

"That's how I know how to do wood floors. Can't you nock?" Tenten spat back, rubbing her shoulder that she fell on. Neji padded over and bent down to her shoulder.

"Keep it lose." He ordered and Tenten shook it out a bit.

"What are you going to do?" She asked as Neji rubbed it for a second before stabbing a spot for a second. Since it hurt like hell because of what he did and it taking the shock of the fall, Tenten jerked her arm away, at the same time turning with a fist ready to slam Neji's face into the floor. Leaning back escaped the blow, but he grabbed her wrist as it went passed and pressed another spot, which also made her lose a bit of feeling with some pain.

"Why are you doing that?" Tenten said, looking at both of her numb areas.

"Can I have your shoulder please." Neji said, not bothering to answer her question. With a humph she turned the stinging shoulder back to him, and he gently took it and pressed the same spot as before. All the pain went away, as did the spot in her wrist after he did the same thing.

"What was that?" Tenten asked, massaging the area, the pain gone, but still stiff.

"Something that we Hyuuga's specialize in. Its like," Neji sighed. "I'm trying to think of a way to explain this for your brain to process without much strain."

"Don't make me hit you." Tenten grumbled.

"I hit your nerve in your body, sealing it. Then hitting it again I opened it, thus giving you back movement. Can you get that?" Neji explained, getting up and walking over to the dirt area of the dojo, beginning to do some movements.

Sighing Tenten went back to the work she was assigned and after a few minutes she was done. Neji was still out in the dirt area, not even working up a sweat. Tenten grinned and went to the side

"Do you want a sparing partner?" She asked, leaning up against a beam. Neji slowly moved to look at her.

"Can you spar in those clothes?" Neji waved to the skirt. Tenten shrugged and pulled the skirt off, having her tight shorts under it.

"Any more questions?" Tenten said, moving out onto the dirt. Neji shook his head and flicked her a kunai, which she caught in between her fingers.

"Only these weapons and hand to hand combat. I won't use the Byakugan."

"Was that the poking thing?" Tenten asked, spinning the kunai around her finger, and then gripping it in a defensive position. Neji nodded and got in the same position he was in before.

Both charged, kunai clinging in the silence of the surrounding area. About 2 minutes later a cold metal was pressed against Tenten neck.

"Nice." Tenten said before slipping out of the kunais position on her neck and they resumed the battle. Mostly it was Tenten being frozen in place by the metal on her neck.

A few minutes later Neji jumped away from Tenten, putting down his kunai. "It has been 10 minutes. Don't you have to was the floor again?"

Tenten sighed, throwing down her kunai into the dirt and slipping back on the skirt. Continuing on with her work she snuck glances at Neji, looking for things that she could use against him in their little skirmishes. So far nothing. After Tenten finished she sat by the door to wait for Yumi with the floor wax, watching Neji as he practiced himself. Tenten picked up some movement behind the door, but kept still. Light flooded from the doorway, indicating that the power came back on.

"Neji is the best of the Hyuuga, even though he is from the branch house." Yumi said quietly stepping into the dojo, placing the wax on the floor. Tenten nodded, her peripheral vision letting her see that Yumi sat next to her.

"He also is very independent, hardly talks to anyone. Very rude some days." She sighs, "I don't get why he has fan girls."

Tenten snorted, "They say he's hot. I wouldn't say hot though. I would more say…" Tenten tapped her chin "Cant find it, sorry."

Yumi laughed and stood up. "You have to vacuum a few rooms. I'll take care of the waxing. Follow me." Tenten got up and felt eyes on her back, so when she closed the door she looked back to see Neji staring at her. Tenten shuddered as she closed the door.

Yumi opened up 4 rooms and gave Tenten the vacuum. "Don't touch anything, these are main and branch house bedrooms. You may look at things but not touch anything. If you do steal something and we find out, you will have to return the thing that you stole and are banned from here." Tenten nodded, going into the closest bedroom.

Tenten plugged in the vacuum and started on the room, looking around at all of the knickknacks on the shelves. She guessed by the pictures of the statues of the person was branch house. Or just didn't like many things in their room.

When she was done she moved into the next room and it was a stark white with light gray. She went over to the plug by the dresser and plugged in the vacuum. Tenten stood up and noticed the pictures. It was of a man and a younger boy who would look like Neji when he was younger. Both of them had something over their foreheads, Neji had bandages. Then another picture of just the man, with dates, so he had died.

Tenten slowly turned around in the room. On the second look it had kunai being displayed, only a few things here and there, and a gray computer in a corner of the room, right near the door. So if somebody came in Neji would just turn around real quick to see who was coming in. The monitor blinked, the sign if Tenten moved the mouse it would turn on.

Tenten shook her head and vacuumed his room, getting more of a feel of the stoic Neji. But every few minutes she looked over to the blinking light of the computer, tempted to shake the mouse. Tenten finished the room, unplugging the vacuum and standing at the door. The monitor light blinked on and off in the corner of her eye.

Giving in Tenten walked over and shook the mouse. The monitor buzzed and it sprang into life. The back round was a picture of a plain blue thing, no special back round. Tenten looked to the corner of the screen and saw the AIM shortcut. She double clicked it, computer humming again. Then right before the screen name and password showed, the screen went blank. Tenten stared at it for a few seconds.

"I could do 2 things. Tell Yumi and have you never come back here, or can you be my sparing partner until I can find someone better." Neji said behind Tenten making her jump. She turned around to find him looking a bit mad, holding the plug of the battery pack for the computer.

Tenten looked at his body poster. His feet were planted shoulder length apart, arms crossed, his right hand holding the cord. His head was dead center as he stared at her. Radiating from him was slight confusion, superiority over her, and anger for looking at his computer. Tenten sighed and stood up straight, holding out her hand.

"I'll spar with you." She said, and then he shook her hand, agreement made.

"Now get out of my room. And if someone assigns you my room again, come get me and I will do it." Neji said, plugging the computer battery pack plug back into the wall.

Tenten went to the door and looked back to the dresser. "I'm sorry for your father. Or who ever that person is. He was important for you, I can tell." She said and left the room. She cleaned the other rooms still thinking of now how she had to train with him or he would spill that she was looking at his personal computer, then wouldn't be able to earn any more money.

Tenten went into auto-matic mode when Yumi came by to give her a task of cleaning out all of the wax of the candles that they had used during the power outage. She cleaned them out, never spilling any of it. Even when what looked like little Neji's and Hinata's ran past her. Then Yumi lead her back to the cleaning room, so Tenten could change.

Yumi smiled and held out an envelope as she handed her the clothes that she borrowed. Tenten took the envelope and felt it. It was a bit thicker than she expected. Tenten opened up the envelope to see 10 $10.

"One hundred dollars?! But I only did a little bit." Tenten said as she looked at the bills then back up at Yumi who was laughing.

"Its ok, you got more money because you came when the power was out. Don't worry, this isn't normal." Yumi said while folding the clothes and putting it into a box that she labeled 'Tenten'.

"I'm assuming that you will be coming back." Yumi said, putting the box on top of the pile of boxes.

"Yea, its fun working here. Did my other friends leave?" Tenten asked as they went out to the hallway.

"Yea they left. And here's Hinata-sama." Yumi said after spotting Hinata coming to them, then she bowed when Hinata was near.

"I shall escort Tenten out Yumi, if you wouldn't mind." Hinata said after she bowed back to her. She had changed into a traditional kimino with an obi and sash.

"No of course not. I'll see you later Tenten." Yumi said as she bowed away, going back to the cleaning room.

"Yumi is nice but strict." Hinata said as she waved to Tenten to follow her. "But she is nice to talk to if you want to talk."

"She seems like it. I also think if you piss her off she'll blow up on you." Tenten commented as they neared a door. Hinata opened it to reveal a starry night.

"Yea, I heard her once do that. The lady never came back." Hinata told Tenten. "If you want I could walk you home, or I could as Neji-kun to." Hinata suggested

"I have to go out anyway." Said a cold voice behind them and they both turned around to see Neji standing in dark blue jeans and a black short sleeved shirt. Tenten's eyes lingered over his arm that showed hard work before looking up to his face to see that he had on his headband.

"Did you tell Hashi **(sp?) **Where you were going?" Hinata asked and Neji nodded. "Well see you tomorrow Tenten, See you later Neji-kun."

The two silently of them walked all the way to Sakura and her apartment. Tenten mumbled a goodbye then stopped when Neji grabbed her wrist.

"Go to the roof when you get to school, we can spar up there. And get there early." He said before letting her wrist go and walking away. As soon as he had gone from sight the door swung open, and a massive jerk flung her into the apartment.

"Neji walked you HOME?!" Sakura squealed and Tenten sighed.

"Its nothing. We didn't even talk." She explained and went to her new room changing. Sakura stayed outside until she changed but barged in when she was done.

"I would so tell you to go after him but he likes that online girl. And he told Hinata who told me that she goes to our school." Sakura gushed to her.

Tenten just stared at her. "May I go to bed? I have to get up early tomorrow. Meeting with a teacher." Sakura nodded, wishing her a good night and sweet dreams.

"_So she goes to our school huh._" was the last coherent thing before Tenten fell asleep.

**Authors note: yet again I'm sorry for the super long no update and such…and I need suggestions on what the other people should wear to the dance. I think it should match their personalities and such but nothing is really coming to mind right now…. so if you can help I would love it…and I have a BETA reader so its all cool now…and here's to the people who reviewed!! **

**LunaRose73: well I don't plan to; fanfiction is part of my creative outputs**

**Piixiiestiix: wow I do 2! I'm glad that you like it that much!**

**kunoichi-hinata14: ah ok then and there you go!**

**greysky-chan: -shakes head and laughs- wow ok then, get your mind out of the gutter there, lol**

**Fanny: here ya go**

**weapons kunoichi Xx: yea I didn't get them for a while either it was weird**

**dancergirl519: well I just answered your question, and plz don't be mad at me for this long of a not updating**

**Mitsu-Hoshi0326: SURPISE!!**

**elegant-shining-moon: I was actually planning to have him kiss somebody else from the beginning, lol**

**s0ul3ss-bl00dy-d3vil: here ya go!**

**Wise Angel192: -gives u a tissue- and thanks for the fluff complement!!**

**bLoodY vEngEfUl soul: because guys are blind like that…it happened to me, I had my name in it and he was still like "who's this?" and I'm glad you think its original, cuz that's what I was aiming for**

**Litepurplelotus: here I updated for u!! so don't die! **

**Princess of Stroms: sorry for the slow update, and thanks**

**Dreaming101: read above**

**Rosytenten: updated**

**LianaHyuuga: u were right!! And there is somewhere u can change it but I don't know where**

**Angelgirl18647: all the credit goes to you, it was a good idea and I used it!**

**TenTenHyugax: I do 2 but I love to give them**


	6. Making conections

**Authors note: thanks to all the reviews and the dress suggestions!!**

**And thanks to **_2756__AmiWuvsNeji__Bad-Tenten__Cheesey Goodness__Dreaming101__Heitari-Hyari__Ice Phnix__Kikitare__LunarRose73__Mademoiselle Mireille__Mitsu-Hoshi0326__Ninja Tenten__Regal Velvet Angel__Sayomi XD__TsunadeSake__dancergirl519__darknessgurl223__dragonkyuubi101__elegant-shining-moon__iheartyu.xD__kraehe oyama__kunoichi-hinata14__shimmerangelfire__thaikeroppi__waterlily227__xMidorixTenshix__xxFirutoxx_**for the favorites!!**

**And I got a pet mouse, and I named her KAKASHi!! She is soo cute! I named her after Kakashi cuz half of her face is black and the other half is white!! **

**Just to remind you, today in this life is Thursday, tomorrow is Friday, the Masquerade!! I think I'm going to have today as 2 parts, then Friday as 3 parts…but I don't really know right now…but onto the  
story!  
**

* * *

**Normal P.OV.**

The buzzing of the alarm clock at 5 o'clock woke Tenten to the dark of her room. Fumbling around she got dressed, she noticed that Sakura went over to her house when she was cleaning and brought everything over. She even managed to sell some of the things, since a bit of money was in an envelope on her desk. She slipped it into her backpack, thinking about her mask.

Tenten tapped her skirt the soft metal clinking met her ears. Sliding out of her door she noticed that Sakura was still asleep, and started pot of coffee for her not a morning person friend. After making her lunch Tenten left to meet Neji at school. It was a quiet walk there; hardly anyone was up in the morning at that time.

Tenten got to school and stared at the closed gate. A body stood from its position from the other end of the wall and walked into the lamplight. Neji nodded to her and turned the corner. Tenten jogged to follow him, turning the corner to see him holding up a gate.

"Morning." Tenten offered and got nothing in reply. Neji walked silently through the school switching off alarms, unlocking doors before they reached the door to the roof. Tenten went to the edge of the roof to look off of it, lights just starting to come on. Tenten heard Neji flip a switch and a small light next to her. She turned around to see there were other lights all around the roof. Tenten blinked. "Glare once said that he could get through the schools locks and doors." She thought, remembering how Neji slid easily through all of those doors.

"I assume that you do this often?" Tenten asked while pulling strings to let the metal slide into her hand and hold them out to him "Which are we using?"

Neji walked over and tested both of the weapons and held the shuriken, giving back her kunai back. Tenten put the kunai away and emptied the pockets with shuriken. "Are you going to use the...thing again?"

"Its called Byakugan, and yes I am." Neji said and went to the other side of the roof. "Don't hold back."

Tenten first sent three shuriken on their way toward him with a flick of her wrist. He deflected them, while grabbing one to throw behind him to stop the one that Tenten thought that she had been able to sneak behind him. Neji smirked, standing up. Tenten smirked right back, launching some weapons again. They continued like this until some of the teachers stated to show up. Tenten distracted for a moment about the now accumulating teachers cars, Neji took the chance and sealed Tenten's arm. Tenten swore, trying to land a punch on him. Neji blocked it easily and put a hand on her arm to seal it too.

Neji and Tenten jumped away from each other, Tenten with a numb arm. Tenten sat down and started rubbing it before Neji came over and unsealed her arm. She mumbled thanks, working her arm in circles. The roof door opening made them both jump and turn around to see a guy with bandages on his hands and a green and orange stripe on his tie. His hair looked like he put a bowl on his head then cut his hair, then put a whole bottle of gel on it, for it was shiny in places. Tenten's mind finally clicked that it was Rock Lee.

"Neji I thought you practiced alone." Lee said and closed the door. Tenten looked at Neji, and then back to Lee, having nothing to say. Then she noticed that all of her shuriken were all over the roof and rushed to pick them all up.

"We had a deal, she spars with me and I wont tell that I caught her looking on my computer. I get to have a sparing partner and she gets to come over to my house." Neji said getting up. Lee was over to Tenten's side and grabbed her hand and started screaming something about youth and temptation for looking at Neji computer. Then an older version of Rock Lee appeared randomly and they hugged, screaming each other's name while deifying the laws of physics with a cliff, dolphins, and a sunset. Then the art club took away their painting and cliff, moving to the other side of the roof to practice for some play with the drama club.

Tenten slipped the last shuriken into her skirt and collected her bag when the bell rang. When she went to the door she looked back to see that Rock Lee and Gai was still hugging in the art and drama clubs area and Neji was shaking his head and walking to the door. Tenten waited until he caught up to open up the door and they walked down to class.

There was a gasp when they walked into the room and Tenten looked to the back to see Taka being held back by her friends. Neji brushed past her and went to their seat, not even looking to the back of the room. Tenten blinked at the fury radiating from the girl before shrugging and going to sit in her seat next to Neji. She felt the glares on her back.

"What the fuck is their problem?!" Tenten muttered expecting no answer from Neji, which was true.

"Are you going to the dance tomorrow Neji-kun?" A random girl came up, not even giving Tenten a glance. Neji sighed and stood up. Almost immediately all attention was on him.

"I will not be going to the dance, and no matter how many of you ask me it shall be the same answer. No." Neji said loud and clear before sitting down, putting his headphones in his ears. Tenten could just make out what they were saying for that's how loud it was. The classroom was silent then it started buzzing with people talking and for the fan girls, crying.

The period went by fast, Neji not taking a part in it at all. When Kakashi came in the last 2 minutes of class he didn't even take out his earphones. Kakashi didn't even seem to mind. When the bell rang he got up and left, not saying anything to anybody.

Tenten and Sakura made their way to their next class to meet a confused Hinata.

"Word has it that Neji said that he wasn't going to the dance?" Tenten looked around the room to find that nobody was crying or anything.

"This class is mostly Sasuke girls." Sakura said going to her computer and taking her chair over to Hinata and Tenten's computers.

"He stood up and announced it. So it has to be all over school by now…" Tenten said back, sitting down. Hinata did the same with a frown and beckoned them.

"He told me that he was going just to meet online girl. Stay quiet about that ok?" Hinata told them, Sakura getting confused look on her face while Tenten felt her eyes widen.

"He must like this chick enough to lie to the whole school." She said while Sakura and Hinata nodded. Tenten sighed then realized something. "Glare once told me that he would lie to the whole school if he felt like it. 'And they would believe me too.' Is what he said." She thought.

A cry drew the trio from their discussion to a girl on the other end of the room. She stood up with tears in her eyes. Sakura was there in a second.

"What's wrong?" She asked and the girl pointed to the screen. An AIM box was up and preps writing being sent.

"Sasuke-san said he might not go to the dance!" The girl wailed. Sakura re-read and turned to the classroom that was waiting wide-eyed. As soon as she nodded there was water works all over.

Tenten sighed. "If two of the popular are not going, who all would be there?"

"People who have sense to come." Hinata muttered and got to work. Tenten giggled and did the same. The hour passed and the bell rang to go to lunch.

Neji was already at the door when Sakura and Tenten showed up, with some fan girls staying to the side. They shut up when Sakura opened up the door, let herself go in, then Neji grabbed the door to hold it open. Tenten looked at him, his face showing nothing while the fan girls who had open mouths of horror. Tenten walked in with a quiet thanks to Neji.

They walked in and as soon as the door closed there were fists being pummeled, screaming about something. Good thing the door muffled it. Neji locked it as the rest of the group stared on, shrugged, and then went up to the roof.

As they ate their lunch, Sakura brought up the dance.

"Not going." Neji and Sasuke said at the same time. Tenten glanced at Neji before going back to her lunch.

"Well…I was thinking of just going to the beach to train in the sand…maybe when it gets dark build a bon fire and roast marshmallows to make smores." Sasuke rambled. He looked up to see the group staring at him. Sakura's eye was twitching, Shikamaru WAS staring up at the clouds now looking at sauke, Ino visible flinched. Naruto was red in the face, snorted, giggled, and then started laughing.

Soon everything was laughing or smirking at Sasuke who was sitting a bit red. Then he got pissed, got up, smacked Naruto on the back of the head. Soon everybody shut up. They watched as Sasuke packed up his lunch and left the roof. They all stared at the door.

"OK then…umm…what are you going to do Neji-kun?" Hinata said to break the silence.

He shrugged "There is this new coffee shop that I wanted to see. Its open late."

"At least you didn't say that you are going to…ah…do anything weird." Ino said while Shikamaru nodded. They all went back to their lunch until the bell rang. As everyone franticly packed, Neji was already at the door, holding it open. Tenten was the last to leave, when she thanked him he nodded. "He's polite after he warms up the stupid ice cube. But not a lot of guys have ever heard of the word 'polite'." Tenten thought.

When they reached the study hall Tenten opened up the door and got a small thanks from Neji. There were two laptops left and they grabbed them. Neji went to his chair that he usually sat at as Tenten looked around for a seat. The only one that was open was the one in front of Neji. She motioned to the seat and he shrugged, and she took the seat.

Tenten signed on and immediately got an IM from Glare. She smiled and pulled out a pair of her headphones to plug into the laptop so that she could listen to music without bothering others.

**SilentWhiteGlare:**_ hello_

**10PandaWeapons10:** hey that was fast

**SilentWhiteGlare:**_I get a box ready for your screen name, since I'm usually on before you _

**10PandaWeapons10:** aww how sweet! Are you going to the dance?

**SilentWhiteGlare:**_ yea, and one of my friends isn't going…now it's going to be less empty…he's a popular_

**10PandaWeapons10: **well right now I know 2 popular who are not going…what are you going to be wearing?

**SilentWhiteGlare**: _dark blue dress shirt black pants plain white mask with some black stones or something near the sides _

**10PandaWeapons10: **ok I'll find you…do you know how to dance?

**SilentWhiteGlare:**_ yea my uncles made me take lessons…don't worry, the guy leads anyway_

**10PandaWeapons10:** ok, for a second there I though I had to learn something in 24 hours….

**SilentWhiteGlare:**_nope, just have to let your controlling side down and let me spin you around the dance floor_

**10PandaWeapons10:** wow that's so sweet

**SilentWhiteGlare:**_ -smiles- if I acted like this in front of my friends they would think that I'm weird…_

**10PandaWeapons10:** well they should understand if you explain to them

**SilentWhiteGlare:**_ I could try to explain…but I think they will see at the dance_

**10PandaWeapons10: **that's a good way to break it to them…I cant wait for tomorrow

**SlientWhiteGlare:**_ will you tell me what you will look like?_

**10PandaWeapons10:** I want it to be a surprise for you but ill give you a hint, it's Dark blue

**SilentWhiteGlare:**_ ok kool…ill ask every girl what her screen name is so I can find you faster_

**10PandaWeapons10: **awww your making me blush!!

**SilentWhiteGlare:**_ well now that you admit something_

The conversation died down from there. Tenten started to jiggle her foot until Neji reached over and sealed it. Tenten sighed and nodded, getting what he was saying. He un-sealed it and Tenten stopped.

An hour later the bell rang and Tenten made a quick dash for the door, pulling the headphones out of the laptop and stuffing them into her backpack. Neji held the door open so that Tenten rushed out to go to English. They slid in two seconds before the bell rang. Tenten sat down next to Sakura and took a deep breath.

"That was close." Sakura whispered to her as they got their things out to write.

"Yea. Talking to my online friend and listening to music." Tenten whispered back and sighed. "Lets hope that this class goes by fast."

Tenten put everything in her back in her backpack with a sigh. She looked over to Sakura and poked her.

"Wake up." Sakura shot her head up, bags under her eyes. "On second though, go back to sleep." Sakura rubbed her eyes and sleepily smacked her. Tenten laughed, and looked up. Neji was at the door, looking right at them. Tenten smiled at him as she waited for Sakura to pack up her things.

Sakura got her things together and they went to the door. They walked out and Hinata honked the horn to draw them over to their car. Halfway there they passed the old time shop.

"STOP!!" Tenten yelled, digging in her backpack. She pulled out the envelope with her money as Hinata pulled over to the side. Tenten got out of the car and ran inside.

"So your back Tenten." Said the Grandma. Tenten noticed the nametag and it said "Isaki" as she turned to go into the back. Tenten looked over to the front where the trio waited for her. Isaki came out of the back with a box. She opened the box to show her that the mask was still in there. It clashed greatly with the red the tissue paper and black box.

"Its so pretty." Tenten said while looking at it. Isaki took the tag off of the mask and placed it on the counter. Tenten put down the 50 dollars. Isaki folded up the tissue paper. Isaki rang Tenten up. Tenten looked down into the display case to see a pair of hair chopsticks that matched her mask.

The sticks themselves were a dark blue like her mask and three white pearls, a dark one and another three white pearls. The price tag on the said that it was $40.

"For the chopsticks. The blue ones." Tenten said, slipping the money onto the counter. Isaki nodded and took them out of them out and placed them in a smaller box like the one that held the mask.

"Thank you for shopping at Heaven. Come again Tenten." Isaki said. Tenten nodded and went to the car.

"What did you get?" Sakura asked, turning to face Tenten better. Tenten put down the box with the mask down.

"You'll see the mask later. I got something for my hair." She gently opened up the box with the chopsticks and took them out for them to see. Sakura gasped.

"Their so pretty!!" both Sakura and Hinata said at the same time. They laughed and Tenten carefully placed them back in the box. They rode in silence for the ride home and said their goodbyes.

"Tenten." Neji said as she was getting out of the car. She slid back in the car as he turned around to look at her.

"Same time tomorrow." He simply said before turning back around. Tenten nodded and slid back out of the car. Sakura looked on with a known face.

"Shut up." Tenten ordered and Sakura held up her hands.

"Wasn't going to."

"But you were in your head." Tenten pointed out.

"But I didn't SAY anything. Its different."

"Whatever." Tenten said, opening up the door and collapsing on the couch, and fell asleep.

**Authors Note: well there we go…anything is welcome…reviews now**

**neji4ever: well there you go!! Hope you liked it!**

**elegant-shining-moon: updated**

**Mewraven: here you go!! I'm thinking that there will be about 8-9 chapters…**

**dancergirl519: yea she is!! Ok kool I don't like it when people are mad at me!! **

**Liana Hyuuga: -thinks- yea good idea, ill think about it**

**sailorsun777: they will find out soon enough!! **

**Sayomi XD: I'm glad that inspired you!!**

**Dakyu: I have something planed for Lee already **

**Angelgirl18647: i scare my mom a lot too with anime lol and I tried with the spar…I swear I did!!!! I like your ideas with the masks I might do it…**

**StarNakamoto: yea I thought so 2 on when I 1st saw him but then I looked at his age and was like "woah" lol**

**TsunadeSake: thanks for the suggestions!! **

**LunarRose73: haha I used your idea!! **

**Matahari: I'm going to do that soon…during the dance I think**

**Bad-Tenten: thanks!! And hope you liked it!!**

**Piixiiestiix: my spelling is my greatest weakness with gramer and things like that**

**weapons kunoichi Xx: hope you liked this chapter!!**

**Wise Angel192: I had to do it…hope you liked this chapter**

**bLoodY vEngEfUl soul: glad you like it!! Guys are always dumb about most things that's what I've learned**

**Mademoiselle Mireille: I'm going to do that later…I have a friend that I see every day that loves this story and helps me on it a bit so I'm not that stressed about it…I don't think writing is stressful, it's the opposite for me actually!!**

**Paralizing-Ninja: im glad that you liked it!!**

**TenTenXIrista: updated!!**

**Tayume: yea I did two…that's why I did it**

** Authors Note: if i missed anybody i'm sorry!! check out my new story "shattered" dont worry its Neji&Tenten!! until next time!!  
**


	7. Time at the mall: Hinata finds a dress!

**Authors note: after the daily question of "when are you going to update Luna?" from one of my friends I have updated. And now I am staring at the 100+ reviews I have now…I often thought that I would just put this story up bit by bit afer finishing a chapter, not really expecting that much…but more than a 100 reviews?! –gives out cookies and hugs- I LOVE YOU ALL!!!! You have made my dream come true!!! Note: they are wearing what they usually wear.**

* * *

Normal P.O.V. 

The front door opening woke Tenten up. She sat up to see Sakura letting in Lee, Hinata, Ino, Naruto, and Neji walking in. Tenten rubbed her eyes making them clearer.

"Where's the party?" she asked sleepily.

"Well…here I guess. I invited Sasuke but he said something about taking a trip to the forest to train or something. And Shikamaru is, somewhere. Wouldn't answer his cell phone." Sakura said.

"He's most likely starring at the clouds." Ino said and started to the living room. They went over to the couch and all sat down. Neji was to the right of Tenten, Sakura to the left of her. Lee sat in the chair to the left Sakura. Naruto and Hinata sat next to each other, but not that near because Neji was there, in front of the couch. Ino sat to the left of Hinata, making the group into a circle.

"So why are we all here again?" Ino asked, leaning back.

"I was thinking of going to the mall and a movie afterwards." Sakura said, then getting up. She went into the kitchen and got out a bunch of snack foods to bring out. Lee decided to help her by balancing the bowls on his arms and head.

One of them started to fall went he was coming down so that they could put it on the table but tripped slightly, looking over to Sakura to ask where to place the bowls. One of the bowls that was on his head started to fall, its some of its contents spilling before completely falling out but the bowl was coming towards Tenten head, until a pale white hand snaked up and grabbed the bottom of the bowl before it hit her head. The other hand also grabbed one of the bowls that just fell straight down. So only some fell out. Everybody froze until Naruto started laughing.

"Nice going fuzzy brows!" he said while getting up to make sure that the other bowls didn't fall onto everybody. He passed them out and held a bowl of rice balls out to Tenten.

"You like these right?" he asked. Tenten nodded and grabbed the bowl. She excused her self and got a bit of duck sauce and chopsticks. She came back jumping right into the conversation. They quickly ate all of the snacks. Sakura stood up and announced that they should go now to catch the movie.

"Where is the movie theater here?" Tenten asked, collecting some of the bowls. Lee took them out of her hand, binging them over to the sink before almost tripping again.

"The mall has the movie theater in it, so if there isn't any good movies we can walk it." Ino said as she got up. The rest of them got up and filed out of the apartment, Neji and Tenten were the last to leave. Tenten locked the door behind them.

"We can just go find a spot to train if you want." Tenten murmured. Neji shook his head, sticking his hands in his pockets.

They all took the bus to the mall, and Tenten stared in awe. It was 2 stories high and huge. The groups started their long walk to the movie theater. Sometimes Sakura and Ino went into the stores, and sometimes came out with bags of clothes and things. When they got to the movie theater and saw the choices of movies, they decided to see none and walk the mall. There they split up into groups with Neji and Tenten, Sakura and Ino, Naruto Lee and Hinata all into different directions. They agreed to meet back there in two hours.

Neji and Tenten went into the gaming area, crane games and others all in one big shopping area. There was a bunch of teens everywhere. One crane game quickly caught Tenten's eye with a medium sized panda sitting in it. She made a beeline to it and stared at it through the glass. Neji followed a few steps behind.

"AWW!! Neji look!" Tenten pointed to the panda. "Isn't it cute?" she gushed. Looking in the mirrored back round of the machine she saw Neji seemingly roll his eyes. Tenten took out the right change and inserted it into the slot. It hummed into life as Tenten maneuvered the claw above the panda. Time ran out before she could make sure that she was right over it. The claw fell in front of the panda, grabbing at nothing. Neji moved to the side of the game when Tenten pulled out some money again.

Tenten started it back over to the panda for the second time. Neji pointed his finger towards the back, and she moved the claw back a little bit. She went over to far, so he jerked his thumb to the front. Tenten touched the joystick towards her and Neji nodded. Tenten hit the button and watched in silence as the claw dropped. It landed right on the panda's head, then snapping shut, the claws digging into the neck of the panda.

The claw slowly made its way upward, with the panda. Tenten clapped her hands together and watched it as it made its way to the drop box. Neji went from his place on the side of it to the front to watch with a small smile that Tenten didn't see. The panda made its way all the way to the drop box, where the claw released it. Tenten jumped up then quickly snatched it out of the drop box. Tenten hugged it tightly, rocking back and forth a few times.

"Its like my old one." She said fondly, and then looked up to see Neji. Taking the few steps that separated them Tenten pulled him into a one armed hug. She was slightly surprised that he returned it. They stayed like that until Tenten pulled away with a smile; both of them letting their arms fall to their sides.

"Lets go find the others." Tenten said softly, like she didn't want to. She turned and started walking a random direction, Neji a few steps behind.

**(I think I need more of the other couple parts. So now onto Naruto&Hinata!!!)**

Naruto, Lee and Hinata went into the formal wear part of the mall. Surprisingly the guys didn't seem to mind all of the dresses and tuxes. They came to a store that held bothof the formal types.

"Here Hinata! Try this one on!" Naruto said pulling out a deep purple halter dress with sparkles on it and fake diamonds along the bust line. Hinata blushed and took the dress folding it over her arm. Lee also came over with a yellow dress with sparkles on it and put it on her arm. The guys went through the whole store and piled her with dresses. Hinata was a tomato red, both arms filled with dresses.

"I'll try on some of these." She said heading to the dressing room, she heard Naruto and Lee sit down. She waited for a while before clicking of heals made her look up to see Luna.

"AH! Its you! How is that dress fitting your friend?" She said, tossing her purple hair back and taking an arm full of dresses.

"I thought you were working in that other store." Hinata said as she followed Luna down a hallway.

"Here offered me more money than working there." Luna said while knocking and unlocking a dressing room. She laid her armful on the seat and left Hinata. "Just push the button if you need help!"

Hinata put the dresses on, walking out each time, but there was one time where she didn't model a dress. It was a dark strapless midnight blue dress that slowly faded to black at the bottom. It had sparkles gradually traveling from the top of her dress down to the hemline. The top was like a corset, so it accentuated her waist and hips, the fabric plumping around her hips and cascading to the floor. Hinata stared at the dress with awe. A nock at the door brought her back to reality.

"Hey, you ok in there?" Luna asked. Hinata opened the door. Luna stared.

"Make a fuss about it being ugly, so I don't have to go out there." Hinata whispered. Luna got it and immediately had a look of horror.

"GET THAT THING OFF RIGHT NOW!!" Luna said loud enough for Naruto and Lee and a few others to look down to see the commotion. "That dress is HEDIOUS!! I wont let you out until you CHANGE!" Luna winked before closing the door. Quickly Hinata tossed over a dark brown, bright orange and neon green dress. Luna catched it and held it at an arms length like it was infested with something.

"That was one of the dresses that I picked out." Lee said mournfully as he watched the dress. But he brightened once he saw Hinata again. It was a light pink dress coming up to Hinata's knees and sparkled. "And so is that one!"

"I was about to say that you didn't have any fashion sense. Wow Hinata you look even more beautiful." Naruto said as he looked at her up and down with a slight blush. Hinata smiled and giggled.

"_If you like this, that dress will make you fall head over heals!_" Hinata thought, surprising herself, as she went back to the dressing room. Hinata' s mind was going on a mile a minute thinking of the things she would get to match. She tired on the rest of the dresses and chose shirts and things for the guys. They tried those things on.

"How are you going to pay for the dress?" Luna said behind her when both of the guys were in the dressing room. Hinata pulled out a credit card and passed it to her.

"I'll come pick it up later." Hinata said and Luna nodded. A few seconds later she came back with the receipt that Hinata signed, taking the other one and slipping it into her pocket. After a few more trips in and out of the dressing room they left the store.

They came to the food court, suddenly feeling hungry. Lee went somewhere, leaving Hinata and Naruto. Naruto smiled and turned towards the area.

"Anything you want Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked, waving a hand to indicate the area.

"I think I want a pretzel. And maybe a chocolate chip cookie later." Hinata quietly, suddenly all of her confidence gone. Naruto looked at her and moved a bit closer.

"What was that?" He asked, looking right into her pale lavender eyes with his clear blue eyes. Hinata cleared her throat and repeated what she said a bit louder. He grinned, grabbed her hand and started walking over the stand. She blushed as always, unable to say much. When they reached the stand she pointed to the one that she wanted, the cinnamon sugar, and he got two, handing one to her, then paid for both.

"Na-Naruto I could have paid for mine!" Hinata said and silently screamed, "_STUPID STUTTER!!"_

"Naa, I'm treating you today!" he said, looking around for a table, when he spotted and empty one he lead her to it. They sat down and ate their pretzel, Naruto getting the cinnamon and sugar everywhere. Hinata giggled and slightly blushed. Picking up a napkin she wiped his face off and spread the napkin out on the table.

"Has anyone told you that you are a messy eater Naruto?" She asked, returning to her own pretzel. He laughed and nodded, trying to make sure most of the sugar and cinnamon went on the napkin. Once they were finished they each got an ice cream cone, Hinata paying before Naruto could. He huffed about it for a second before his face lit up. They went back to the table, Naruto finishing up quickly.

"I'll be right back." He said before racing off. Hinata followed him with her eyes and smiled, he went to get her a cookie. She finished her ice cream as he went to the stand/store. He pointed to the chocolate chip cookie, and then pointed to a different kind of cookie. He paid for it and came back to the table.

"Yo-you didn't have to Naruto." Hinata said when he sat down; wanting to hit her head on the table, for the stutter was back. He smiled and shrugged.

"I felt like it." Naruto said, spreading out a napkin out in front of her and placing one of the cookies on it, then one for him self, taking a cookie out. It looked like a sugar cookie with M&M's on it.

"When I was little Iruka gave me these when I did something good, like not skip class or something. It brings back memories from when we would make the special trip here." Naruto said softly, then broke off a piece and offered it to her. Hinata took it and took a bite. For a simple cookie it was very good. Hinata finished it and gave Naruto part of her cookie, which he ate right then. She giggled and he smiled.

"Naruto, Hinata there you are!" Lee said, surprising them both. He held some bags from the sports store. He frowned slightly. "Did you turn this into a youthful date? If you did I can just leave."

"NO! I would make sure with her Father, and Neji, if I could first!" Naruto said loudly, turning slightly pink. Hinata noticed this and giggled, making Naruto laugh. Lee smiled at them with a knowing look.

**(Ok going back to Neji & Tenten)**

Tenten tossed up in the air the panda, reaching out to catch it as it fell. But a white arm snaked out and grabbed it first. Tenten looked over to see Taka standing there with the panda in one hand. She had a tight blue tank top on with a black mini skirt with black flip-flops. She had her hair up in a ponytail with blue shinny barrettes keeping some fly away down

"Neji, if I promise not to do anything to Tenten will you leave us alone?" Taka said, looking right into his eyes. Neji looked between the two and nodded, going over to a bench and sitting down, keeping an eye on the two girls.

"Can I get that back please?" Tenten said holding out her hand. After a second Taka gave it back.

"Can I ask you some questions?" Taka asked, motioning to a bench that was nearby. They both sat down, both quiet.

"Why dose Neji like you? I mean, you of all people!" Taka said, waving at Tenten.

"I treat him normally, not like some god. He's a person who can easily be ticked off! He hates all of you because you fawn over him. Treat him like a person. Then he might talk to you." Tenten shot right back. Taka huffed and left. Tenten shrugged, getting up and walking to Neji.

"What was that about?" he asked.

"I told her the truth." Tenten said simply. Neji shrugged and looked at his cell phone.

"Time to go back." He stated, getting up and walking to the spot where everyone split up. Tenten stared at his back for a second before hurrying to walk beside him. They got to where they split up about 5 minutes later, only Sakura and Ino were missing. The 5 of them hung out for about 10 more minutes before the other two showed up, with 5 bags each.

"Do you think that all of those r gonna be allowed on the bus?" Naruto asked.

"We have had more before…" Ino said slowly. Naruto shrugged and they all headed to the bus stop. The bus driver scoffed at the amount of bags but didn't say anything. The 1st stop for the group was Sakura and Tenten. As Tenten was getting off Neji grabbed her wrist.

"What?" she asked, turning around looking straight into his eye.

"Same time tomorrow and get some sleep." Neji said and broke eye contact, folding his arms across his chest, looking out the other window.

"Ok." Tenten said and got off the bus. Sakura grinned at her.

"What was that all about?" She asked smugly.

"We are now training together. Nothing more," Tenten lowered her voice slightly. "Nothing less."

"You wish something more I bet." Sakura said and dodged a blow from a slightly pink Tenten**.  
**

* * *

**Authors note: I HATE WRITERS BLOCK SO MUCH!!!!!!!!!!!! That is why this is sooo late!! And Im sorry for it too… thank you to all who have waited for this…although it's a filler chapter…but look on the bright side, NO MORE NARUTO FILLERS!!! YAY!!!!! Oh! And go to and see what evil people have done to breast cancer…they held a convention and took the money and ran…evil fuckers… here's to all who reviewed!! And did you all like Hinata's dress? It took me about a half and hour to describe it how I saw it in my head!!**

**Lilchibihina; here you go!!**

**Killuakills: thanks! Here you go!**

**sorrowangel823:  thanks! Sorry about the late update…**

**LunarRose73: I'm glad I made somebody happy!!**

**Azekah: well I hope you adored this chapter too!**

**10xpandax10: yes he is!! And I have already planed something else for him too… the chopsticks just randomly popped into my head so I put them into the story…**

**kunoichi-hinata14: well I'm glad that you have shown other friends and they like it to!! But they need to get accounts!! **

**sailorsun777: sorry about the wait!!**

**bLoodY vEngEfUl soul: thanks!! And boys can be too stubborn too…**

**piixiiestiix: I haven't seen that movie so I can't say much… don't worry the dance is coming up!!**

**Dakotarox14: I LOVE this couple!! And us Sasuke haters are gonna laugh later on!! –wink wink-**

**FlareKnight: here you go!! And you didn't have to read so fast!! Take your time I don't update quickly…**

**iheartyu.xD: well here you go!! Hope you liked it!!**

**Icha Icha DRagon Wolf; glad you think that!! **

**SugarHighRandomQueen: ok, but they are a bit depressing as some of my friends tell me…**

**greysky-chan: I'm glad I'm getting better!! **

**Angelgirl18647 : -shakes head- already have planed something else sorry**

**Nejilover: sorry about the slow update!!**

**Matahari: he cares more than he lets on!! Hope you liked this chapter!!**

**Dreaming101: yes I did and hope you liked the chapter!!**

**Kyoni: That would b soo funny!! But I don't think I'm going to put that in here sorry…**

**Mewraven: just wait a bit longer!! And you will have your chapters!!**


	8. Some people have a Clue

**Authors note: I am sooo sorry about the VERY later update, I had a project due that would have break or made my grade, then my friend started shit, I've become manager of my schools tennis team, got a boyfriend, and a lot of other shit!! Thanks for the reviews!! And today is the day of the dance!!! Here is how I plan to do this, this chapter is school…next chapter is preparation for the dance and the reveal of the other dresses, with the start of the dance…nothing really else to say…onto the story!!**

Normal P.O.V.

Tenten rolled over, waking up to see that it was 2 minutes before her alarm went off and groaned. Like always, she was MORE tired waking up before her alarm than after it, like the two minutes actually mean something. Turning her alarm off she stumbled out of bed, putting one foot in front of the other until she woken up entirely. She put on her uniform, shrugging at the small wrinkles. Tenten went into the bathroom and instead of putting in her hair in her usual 2 buns, she made a big messy bun. But she stuck the things for her buns in her backpack.

Making sure to be quiet Tenten made a pot of coffee and decided to have a cup, trying to wake up. Looking around her eyes spotted the calendar and in big red print was "DANCE". Tenten almost spit out her coffee. She had forgotten that it was today!! Tenten quickly drank her coffee, mind buzzing on how she was going to do what.

She ran almost all the way to the school and met Neji on the side, 10 minutes early. And by the looks of it he was waiting for a while. He said nothing as they went through the doors, locks being opened one by one with no fuss at all. When they got to the roof door Tenten decided to break the silence that hung between the two of them.

"When did you get here?" Tenten asked while he undid the lock to the roof.

"About 10 minutes ago."

"And I was 10 minutes early. So you wait here for 30 minutes before the time you told me usually. You must get up very early."

"Yes, use needles today." Neji said, going into a stance that was unfamiliar in the middle of the roof. "Try to get all around. And come like you want to kill me."

Tenten looked at him and blinked. Shrugging she took out the needles and quickly scaled the fence. Balancing herself Tenten looked Neji over. She had like, no clue, what this stance was, and it seemed like there was many openings. Tenten bent her legs, springing to fly over Neji, and jumped. When she was right over him she spun, and at the same time let go of all of them but a few needles.

Neji quickly spun in a circle; a blue like shield surrounded himself. Tenten watched him carefully and saw how all of her needles slid right off that shield of his. Tenten squinted and saw that veins around his eyes were stressed.

He stopped spinning and his hair fell on his shoulder. Brushing it back he looked back at Tenten who was sitting on the fence, smiling.

"Now that was cool." She said, and jumped off, picking up her needles, watching him carefully. He brushed his hair back and looked around. He sighed and helped her pick up the needles. He handed them back to her.

"Try and aim for my middle of my back now, but still get all around." Neji ordered and went back to where he was standing. Tenten flipped up back onto the fence, wobbling just a bit. Neji's eyes flicked towards her and his muscles tensed. Tenten smiled at this and regained her balance.

"Don't worry Neji I wont die."

"Who says I was worried?"

"Well you would be out of a sparing partner." Tenten twirled a needle on her finger. Neji looked up for a second, nodded slightly and got into his stance.

Tenten smiled and they did that for about 20 minutes. They stopped when they saw more than 10 teachers showing up. Tenten sighed and took out her things for her buns and realized that she forgot to bring her bobby pins. Cursing she put her hair up into a ponytail and tried to braid her hair. A few minutes and a few trys later Tenten let out an exhausted growl, her hair a complete knot.

She heard a sigh and a weight settle down on the concrete. Neji's hands brushed hers away and took her hair in his hands. Tenten closed her eyes and felt his hands work out the big knot, and then her eyes snapped open when she felt the beginning of a braid. Quickly he finished and she handed back the extra hair tie. **(Now don't start thinking that he's gay or anything, I know a few guys who know how to braid)**

"I didn't know that you knew how to braid." Tenten commented as she got up. Turning she saw that he was already picking up the needles she joined him and they quickly finished.

"Yes and it wont leave this roof." Neji said while he gave her them. She nodded and collected, sticking them back in their places.

"I only know how to do that only because its good to know how to intertwine my chakra to better control it." Neji said simply and opened up the door down to the roof. Tenten walked past him and made a note in her mind to not to ask anymore about that subject.

As they went to the classroom Tenten watched him from behind. He was very stoic but did have feeling, and secrets. Just like normal people, he as no god, or whatever the girls revered him as.

Neji stopped at the door and cursed under his breath. He turned around and headed back the way he came. Tenten looked back to him and shrugged. Opening the door Tenten noticed that she was the only one in the class. She sighed, now she didn't have anyone to talk too.

"Ah Tenten your here early." Sakura said behind her making her jump slightly. Sakura slid past her and put her things on her desk. "Thanks for the coffee this morning too."

"You're Welcome. And what do you mean by early?" Tenten asked, doing the same and walking to Sakura.

"Its 15 minutes until class officially starts. You don't come in until 5 minutes before the bell." She sat down and started to tap her fingers. Then she slammed her hands down, startling Tenten slightly.

"Ok I'm bored let's go walk around." She ordered, throwing the door open. "I should show you the other spots where everybody hangs out. But not the popular, they like, move daily it's so hard to track. But the other groups stay stationary."

"Ok and why would I need to know where they are?" Tenten asked as she followed.

"'Cause as soon as you find out what group they are in, you know where to look for them. 'Birds of a feather flock together'" Sakura quoted as they went out to the courtyard.

"Jocks by the gym or in it. Nerds in the library, Punk/rockers benches, stationary Preps that ledge, Gangsters by the cafeteria, Military buffs by their classroom. Fournier's of all other countries in the cafeteria. And the no name clicks are in the stairwells or use the benches that the rockers don't. Hinata you can find in the library, Shikamaru on the roof of 3rd building, Sasuke with jocks, Naruto click hops, Ino-pig is a stationary prep. I usually get to the class room 1st and just sit there, unless I'm late." Sakura explained and pointed them out as she went. Tenten followed her on her rounds to say hi, being the new girl, being introduced, smiling and nodding. They mostly stayed with Ino until Tenten got discussed with all the pink and "omg"-ness and found new friends with the rockers.

The bell rang and everybody started to move, Tenten and Sakura flowed into the stream of people, not bothering to fight the crowd. They made it to class as soon as the bell rang, but to no surprise there was no Kakashi. Neji was nowhere to be found; therefore half the class went in search of him.

Tenten went over to Sakura and sat on her desk. Sakura blinked up at her and shrugged. Half the class was doing it also; its not like Kakashi was going to show up anytime soon.

"Do you know where Sasuke is? He's not here either…" Sakura murmured, looking over to his chair, which was empty, and girls stared at it like he would magically appear in it. A few other girls tried to appear uninterested, but kept on looking to the door when someone walked by.

"He's probably hiding with Neji." Tenten joked, "So that girls wont ask them last minute to go to the dance with them."

"Now that would be fun to watch." Sakura laughed and beckoned her closer. "I predict that you and Neji will hook up next, then Naruto and Hinata, then Shikamaru and Ino." She laughed and backed up when Tenten make a move to hit her.

"But what about you then? Or has your guy gone missing?" Tenten said then coughing, slipping in "Sasuke". Sakura blushed and swatted at her, which she avoided.

"How are we going to get there?" Tenten asked.

"Hinata duh. She has a limo for everybody. Well, for the girls." Sakura said as the bell rang. They signed their names to an attendance sheet before leaving to go to their next class. When they went into the techno room there was a few girls and a guy surrounding Hinata. She looked a bit exasperated and reluctant so Tenten saw Sakura tense up.

"Come on Hinata you're the best here. Just one song." One of the girls persuaded.

"If she doesn't want to do it don't force her!" Sakura said pushing them out of the way to put a protective arm around Hinata.

"Sakura, why don't we find out what all is going on before assuming things." Tenten said, putting her things in her chair and walking over to the group.

"They want me to DJ the dance and play one of my songs. But I don't have any of them done and they want me to do this for a half an hour." Hinata said. "If I was to complete one song I would have to stay here for the rest of the school day."

"And we said that we could get her teachers to give her a pass to let her stay here by talking to Tsunade." The boy said.

"And we already called some people who could hook you up. Get paid for your work. They said that they would come to hear what you can do. They are in the big managers, the greatest night clubs." The other girl said. Hinata brightened when she heard that.

"Who would be coming?" She asked but they smiled.

"You wont find out until you play, then get the job because you are like, god, with a computer." Said the boy.

"I think you should do it Hinata. It means hard work but it'll get you paid in the end. Or just try it." Sakura said.

"I agree with Sakura. Just try it." Tenten said. "Will she be able to mix the beats of the popular songs up there too?"

"Yea. We can do that." The girl said and waved for the others. "We are in the next classroom over Hinata just wave to us before the end of the period." They left and Hinata looked at the two of them.

"I say you try it. But I have to work on my song." Tenten said then paused. "Do these computers get messaging?"

"Yea, just find a site that's not blocked. Here move over I have one." Sakura said and typed in this URL. The site popped up with various messaging and Tenten signed in. A box immediately popped onto the screen.

**SilentWhiteGlare: **_your on early_

**10PandaWeapons10: **yea, I'm bored…wanted to see if you were on

**SilentWhiteGlare:**_ I have a question for you_

**10PandaWeapons10: **??

**SilentWhiteGlare:**_ is your name in your screen name_

**10pandaweapons10:** it mayb it mayb not y do you ask

**SilentWhtieGlare:**_because I think I have an idea who you are and I just wanted to ask_

**10PandaWeapons10: **well then the same question back to you

**SilentWhiteGlare:**_ no not really just what I'm like…_

Sakura looked over Tenten's shoulder and gasped. Tenten looked back at her with a confused look.

"I KNOW that screen name! But I forgot who it is. Damn it this is going to bug me all fucken day." Sakura muttered and went back to her computer. Tenten blinked at her back and looked over to Hinata. She was tapping her fingers to a beat that her headphones where giving her. She then suddenly took them off and left the room, coming back a minute later.

"So I'm guessing that you made up your mind?" Tenten asked.

"Yea, I'm going to DJ. Just tap me when its lunch time." Hinata said and pulled on the headphones, grabbing the mouse and clicking away. Tenten turned back to her computer and back to Glare.

**SilentWhiteGlare:**_what should I call you until I find out who you are, since you already call me Glare_

**10PandaWeapons10:** um…either Heaven or Panda or Dragon

**SilentWhiteGlare: **_ I'll call you Panda_

**10PandaWeapons10:** that's good for me

**SilentWhiteGlare:**_ its almost time for the bell, I guess I better come out of hiding…_

**10PandaWeapons10: **your hiding…wow that's…not normal

**SilentWhiteGlare: **_yea…just went into a class that had computers…good thing its empty classroom that almost nobody knows about…or I would be swamped…_

**10PandaWeapons10: **ooo the popular-ness is striking again?

**SilentWhiteGlare:**_ yea…talk 2 you 3rd period?_

**10PandaWeapons10:** maybe, I have something else to do…I think…ill try to get on, promise

**SilentWhiteGlare:**_ ok if you cant its ok, ill see you at the dance_

**10PandaWeapons10:** that's true

**SilentWhiteGlare:**_ can you waltz?_

**10PandaWeapons10: **uhh no, sry…

**SilentWhiteGlare:**_ its ok I can teach you…its not that hard…and they guy leads…wait we've talked about this before haven't we?_

**10PandaWeapons10: **yea I think so…oh well…

The bell rang, making both Tenten and Sakura jump. They started packing up, and drew Hinata out of her trance. They all made their way to the roof; Hinata's head bobbing to a beat in her head. When they reached the door to the roof they met Neji, with laptop under his arm. He opened up the door for the trio and closed it behind them, saw that the usual group was already there, then locked it.

"Its so beautiful outside on the roof. We decided to eat out there." Ino said.

"Why do I have a feeling that you decided for everybody?" Sakura commented while walking past her and Shikamaru.

"'Cuz she did. Troublesome woman." Shikamaru replied, sticking his hands into his pockets. Tenten laughed at the invisible smoke coming out of Ino's ears. Ino whipped her head around to glare at her and Tenten tried to stifle her laughter. Naruto, who seemed to see the same thing, on the other hand, didn't stop his laughter. So he got a punch to the head, which produced a very large bump.

They sat in their circle, chattering. Hinata told her news to the group, who quickly congratulated her. Naruto, who was sitting right next to her, decided to give her a hug, which she turned bright red but managed to return it. Neji did the same but did not sit in the circle with the group. He walked around to a part of the roof with the laptop open and sat down, typing away for the whole lunch period. Tenten looked back a few times when she could, to always see him either typing or watching something intently. Once his eyes flicked up to hers and Tenten got a full blast of his perfect white lavender eyes. She turned away slowly.

"_No not really just what I'm like…"_ The message rang in Tenten's head. SilentWhiteGlare couldn't be Neji. If he already knows that it could be her why hasn't he said anything? Be the genius and say, "oh I know its you I've been talking to all this time." Or something! When the bell rang he didn't move. Hinata on the other hand couldn't pack up fast enough, and she ran to the door and left

"Uh…Neji that was the bell…" Tenten said, walking over to him.

"Not going."

"Well why not?"

He looked up at her with those eyes and, well, glared. Tenten stiffened.

"Ok fine…gebus… see you later then." Tenten turned and left the roof, walking by herself to her next class. Tenten stopped when she saw Taka standing by the door.

"Hi Taka, whats up?" Tenten said, stopping just short of arms reach.

"Do you know where Neji is? I wanted to ask him one last time to the dance. And since your closer to him than his other friends are, I thought you would know." Taka said looking past her onto the rush of people.

"One; do you remember the day when he announced to the class room that he wont go. Two: what makes you think I would tell you if I did? Three: I'm trying to get to class would you please move?" Tenten listed out on her fingers.

"Ok then I have another question. Are you going to the dance tonight?" Taka asked looking right at Tenten.

"Yea, are you?" Tenten replied truthfully.

"Yup." Taka said and left, looking back every now and then to see if Neji went in behind Tenten.

Tenten curled up in a chair and pulled out her notebook and started to write a letter to her aunt. She told Tenten that she expected a letter every week. It was a bit early but there was a lot to tell her about, and she didn't want a spastic aunt to introduce to everyone.

It took about all of the period to write the letter, which took up a few pages. The rest of the time Tenten sat in the chair and spaced out. Her thoughts sometimes drifted to Neji…but then they went to Glare at the same time. The similarities of the two were very plain to her now. They both were popular; they were both hiding last period, and other things. But then She had to wonder if he had a clue that it was actually her hitting the keys.

The bell rang and Tenten met up with Sakura and they walked to their class. For the first time Tenten took notes and was able to answer some of the questions when called on. The

The final bell rang and mostly the girls raced out of the classroom and out of school. Tenten and Sakura walked at a moderate pace, but both Ino and Hinata were in Hinata's car waiting for them.

"WALK FASTER WE NEED TO GET READY!!" Ino yelled out of the window. They laughed and quickened their strides. In her hurry Tenten slid in first, to be greeted with an un-happy looking Neji. They dropped him off at the compound.

"ALRIGHT! SALON HANNA HERE WE COME!!" Ino screamed and they all winced and Hinata put the car into Drive.

"Scream it a bit louder, I don't think that the other side of town heard you." Tenten muttered, which made them all laugh.

"Don't you start Tenten, We are getting YOU something special." Sakura said with an evil grin. Tenten winced.

"Do I dare ask what it is?"

"MAKE-UP!!" Sakura and Ino yelled and Tenten looked up when Hinata put the car into park. It was pink; it was frilly and filled with make-up.

"NO WAY IN HELL AM I GOING IN THERE!" Tenten screamed, pointing at the store. Sakura and Ino grinned and Hinata smiled.

"Wanna bet?!" the two of them chorused.

**Authors Note: this is a filler chapter if I ever saw one…hopefully there was some plot to it…its almost 11 pm here so I'm going to bed!! Whatever you want to say is welcome, I don't really care…. Thanks to all who reviewed! **


	9. Salons galor and a pretty picture

**Authors Note: well here's the next one…and for those of you who remember the picture that was taken an earlier chapter, it's coming up, like, real soon. This is the chapter when they are getting ready for the dance and the start of it. So the rest of the dresses will be revealed and I have told one of my friends about them and she has given me 2 thumbs up on them…well…nothing else to say…ONTO THE STORY!!!**

**Normal P.O.V.**

"Yes actually I want to bet! I was a-okay with the nail salon and hair. But MAKE-UP! No deal. I'm staying in the car." Tenten said and crossed her arms. Hinata looked back at her.

"Your funeral." She said and got out of the car. So did Ino, and she went over to Tenten's door. Sakura undid her seat belt and nodded over to Ino. Quickly Sakura undid Tentens seat belt and grabbed her ankles while Ino opened the door and got her arms under Tenten. The two of them quickly moved out of the car, and when Tenten was out of the car she started kicking and moving. Hinata quickly closed the car door and opened the shop door. Tenten make a move to grab the edges of the door but Ino jerked her body away from them. When they were fully in they dropped her and Sakura smiled.

"How much do you owe us Tenten? Your in." Sakura sneered.

"Hello I can just walk out of here." Tenten said, starting to get up. She stopped when she saw Ino with a grin come over with a 5x7 photo. Tenten gasped as she saw it, her and Neji leaning on each other.

"And after photo editing." She said and held out another photo that was edited to make it look like they were in bed, naked, sleeping. Tenten blushed and tried to snatch the picture out of her hands.

"You're going to stay in here or this will be in ALL of Neji's fan girl's email boxes within the hour." Sakura said superiorly. Once she saw that Tenten wasn't making a fuss she waved over the lady in black over. "Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, Hinata Hyuuga, and Tenten need make-up for the Dance tonight at school." Sakura pulled out some papers. "This is what we will be wearing. Make it match and make it snappy." The woman nodded and gave out the pictures to other women in the same outfit. A tan hand was held out in front of Tenten and she followed to an equally tan face. She was obviously not from Japan with how dark her skin was and with full eyes. Brown hair was cut shoulder length and tucked behind one ear to show a stud diamond earring. Brown glasses framed brown eyes sparkled.

"My name is Cherryl. We'll make this quick." Cherryl's japanes had an accent but it was clear. Tenten grabbed her hand and they made their way to her station. Cherryl waved her to take a seat and looked at the paper.

"This…. wow…It looks like something a princess would wear." Cherryl said amazed and put down the picture and looked at Tenten. "Well this wont be hard!"

"Umm…thanks?" Tenten said, a bit uncomfortable. She looked over to the other girls and they had their own girls working on them, setting out makeup to chose from.

"Ok, Tenten-sama, look here please." Cherryl said and looked over her face and her eyes landed on Tenten's bangs. She grabbed some clips and put them out of the way and smiled.

"I'm going to start you off with some light powder, then we'll work on you eyes." Cherryl said and grabbed a brush and some powder and lightly covered Tenten's face with it. She turned to her table and picked out 4 different eye shadows, all different shades of a dark blue. There was one that stood out, it was a dark blue with tiny silver sparkles.

"I like that one." Tenten said and pointed to it. Cherryl looked at it and nodded, preparing a brush for it.

"Close your eyes." Cherryl said and Tenten did. She felt her brush one eye lid. "Keep them closed." Tenten heard her re-do the brush, then her other eye was being done.

"I'm going to blow on your eyes." Cherryl warned and tenten felt a gental puff of air on each eye. "Open." Tenten opened her eyes and looked at Cherryl. She went and put more eyeshadow on the brush. "Close them again." Tenten obayed and they repated the prosses. Once they were done they did mascara. It took about a minute for Cherryl to be able to get close to Tenten's eye without her flinching back. With a few quick motions on each eye lid Cherryl put midnight black eye liner.

"Next the lips. Lip gloss or lip stick?" Cherryl asked then laughed at Tenten's confused expression. "Solid or liquid lip color."

"Um…which lasts longer?" Tenten asked.

"Do you mean the one you wont have to re-apply much?" Cherryl asked back and Tenten nodded. "Then Lipstick is your best bet." She pulled out a variety of them. To a deep red to a light pink were displayed. Tenten pointed to a light pink but Cherryl shook her head.

"This one Tenten-sama, you don't get a choice on this one." She put back the other lipsticks but a deep red, but not crimson red, a little bit lighter. When Cherryl finished applying the lipstick she took a step back and smiled.

"I always do pick the right colors." She said and pulled out a mirror. Tenten looked in the mirror and gasped. With all the make-up she looked, well, HOT! The trio came over with their make up on also and started to talk at the same time.

Hinata had upper and lower eye black liner with a dark blue fading to a light one. There was a slight amount of blush on her face with slight power. She had chosen a shimmer pink lip-gloss.

Ino displayed a purple eye shadow with black bottom eyeliner with black mascara with it tipped with purple. Her lips were a watermelon color. Tenten couldn't figure out if it was lipstick or lip-gloss.

Sakura had chosen black eye liner on both eyelids with a pink eye shadow. She chose a pink blush and a pink lip-gloss with a silver gold hint to it.

"Wow you guys look real nice! Going to be the belle's of the ball." Cherryl said while handing Tenten a bag. She looked in it to see everything that she just used on her face. "In case something should mess up." Cherryl said.

"I'll pay for Tenten this time." Sakura said and she grabbed the receipt when Cherryl was about to hand it to Tenten. They paid and left the store and got into the car.

"Now that wasn't so bad now was it Tenten?" Ino asked looking back at her. Tenten rolled her eyes.

"My face feels heavy…" Tenten muttered, looking out of the window. They laughed and Hinata put the car in drive. The places were a blur to Tenten, who was just staring at the girl who was looking back at her.

The car finally stopped and they all piled out. Tenten looked up to see that they were at the nail salon. They were quickly guided to a station, a lady prepared in advanced.

"What we will be doing today is an American Manicure. It's a little bit like a French but it's lighter shades." She said and picked up one of Tenten's hands.

"I'm not to technical with nails. I still have no clue what you are talking about." Tenten said and the lady laughed. Tenten sat there while she did her work, sometimes taking apart of the conversation that was between the others, but she mostly stayed silent, letting the chatter fill her ears.

Soon Tenten was done, but since the others were wearing open toed shoes they went onto another part of the nail salon. So Tenten decided to walk around and just to get out of the smelly shop. She looked down and sighed, for she was STILL in her uniform, and the skirt was bugging her.

Tenten decided to sit down at the bench that was right outside the nail salon. She was alone for about 10 minutes until one of the lady's came out. She lit a cigarette and took a drag. She blew it out and the smoke went right into Tenten's face. She started coughing and the lady looked over to her, and then snuffed out the cancer stick.

"Thanks." Tenten said and coughed a few more times before being able to breath normally. The lady sat down on the bench and looked at her with her over done lips in a tight line.

"You are lookin' so pretty but yet you have a frown. What's the matter dear?" She said with a raspy voice. Most likely from all the smoking that she did in the past. Tenten looked at her. She was over tanned with too much makeup and many lines. Her hair was dyed to many times and was beginning to thin.

"Well, I was dragged into this." Tenten said, looking quickly into the salon.

"Ah I see. So what have you gotten all pretty for?" She shifted in her seat to take a good look at Tenten.

"Well…there is a masquerade dance tonight at the school I go to. And also I've been talking to this guy on the Internet. Yea, dangerous I know." Tenten said when she opened her mouth. "And he goes to the same school. He's going to be there and I originally wanted him just to see the real me, not this girl who is covered in make-up." Tenten said and blinked. She had just spilled something to a total stranger.

"So when you find out who he is tell him that. Tell him that he'll know that you don't usually do this. If he likes you back he will understand." She patted Tenten's knee and sighed as a tap was heard on the window. "Now that's my cue." She got up with a sigh and opened up the door. "Better tell your friends about him to." With that she went back into the salon.

Tenten was out there thinking about what the lady had said when the trio came out with their finger and toe nails all done up. They all piled into Hinata's car and started on the way to the hair salon. On the way Tenten told the car and here were the reactions.

Sakura: "Oh my god! Once you find him introduce me to him! I want the dance to come so bad!"

Ino: Laughed. "Hopefully he isn't a dork."

Hinata: "I'm glad."

They pulled up to the hair salon and all piled out. It was the same as the nail salon with the lady's already there waiting for them. Except for Tenten. She was lead to a tall black man with curly hair who smiled a bright white smile. She sat down and he flicked the apron around her and started to undo her braid.

"My name is Thomas and I'll be your hair dresser for today." He said, smiling at Tenten though the mirror. His japanes was almost perfect, hardly any accent to it. She smiled back as she watched him undo the braid and pony tail. He ran his hair though her hair for a second looking at it.

"Have you thought of anything for the dance? Up do, half up, down, complex, simple. Which?" Thomas asked spreading Tenten's hair around her shoulders.

"Well I just want something simple, down, umm" Tenten looked at her hair and what the braid had done to it, making it more wavy/curly. "Curly, medium sized, I don't want anything big."

"Ok then, simple, down and curly. Oh this is going to be fun!" Thomas said and put mouse in her hair before pulling a tray thing over and started to put Tenten's hair up in curlers. Soon Tenten's head was covered with the curlers.

"Now we have to make sure this stays." Thomas said grabbing a bottle of hairspray. He sprayed for what seemed like 5 minutes with the hair spray. He smiled into her reflection and tapped her shoulders, walking away to talk to another hairdresser.

Just as he left Tenten heard her cell phone in her bag start to vibrate. She quickly opened it and looked at the number, unknown. Sliding it open she answered.

"Hello?"

"It's Neji."

"Oh hey, what's up?" Tenten said, glancing over to Hinata, who just smiled back, her phone in hand.

"I wanted to tell you where we are going to spar tomorrow. Got pen and paper?" He said and waited as she ripped out a notebook paper and gave her the directions.

"Ok got it, one question though."

"Hn."

"How did you get my number?"

"Hinata."

"Oh ok see you tomorrow." She said and heard him say a quick bye before hanging up. Tenten glanced over to Hinata who was being taken care of. The chair turned abruptly and she was faced with Thomas again, who was looking at the curlers. Then he smiled and turned her back to the mirror.

"And who was that?" he asked, working gently.

"Neji Hyuuga."

"He has such a cute ass. Really soft hair too, uses the good stuff. Comes in about every 2 months to get his dead ends cut off." Thomas said and sighed. But then a grin came. "Plus girls come in and buy his hair off of me."

Tenten just looked at him through the mirror and when Thomas looked at her he started laughing.

"No I am not gay." He took out another hair curler, flashing Tenten a smile. "I'm bi."

"That's fine with me." Tenten said and her chair was turned again for Thomas to take out the last curlers and used some water and fixed it around.

"Like right now, you are the most prettiest girl I have ever seen." He twirled the chair back to the mirror and Tenten looked at her self with mouth wide open. Her curls were the exact size she wanted them, framing her face. Even her bangs were controlled into a curl. As she turned her head the curl size remained consistent.

"Wow. This is awesome." Tenten said, running a hand through her hair. Even though he sprayed a lot of hairspray it was still soft and bouncy. It even looked slightly darker, either because of the light or the hairspray. Thomas fluffed it up some more and patted her shoulder.

"Well I know one thing for sure."

"What's that?" Tenten asked as twirled the chair around, taking off the apron and accepted his hand out of the chair.

"You'll knock 'em dead." Thomas said, smiling brightly and escorted her to the entrance area where the others were standing. Sakura had her hair scrunched, some sections both scrunched and crimped. Hinata had loose curls, tips of her hair semi permanent black. Ino had her hair in big curls, but not to big. They paid for their hair, the salon waving when they left.

"Aw hell no. Please tell me that I do not see her!" Ino hissed and jerked her head to across the street. Tenten looked over to see an older girl with four pigtails waiting over by a bus stop. Sakura quickly grabbed Ino's arm and dragged her to the car, getting in the back seat with her. Tenten slid in the passenger side while Hinata started the car.

"Um, can somebody explain to me why Ino's pissed? What's the story?" Tenten asked while they tried to calm down.

"Oh, that bitch hummfums!!" Ino started but was muffled by Sakura.

"Temari is her name and her and Shikamaru were going out for about 2 months or so. But she had to go back to Suna. Therefore she dumped him saying that she never liked him anyway. Shikamaru was depressed for weeks. About…more than a month ago or something, Neji had a talk with him, then he was normal." Sakura explained. Tenten blinked.

**Flashback**

_Tenten leaned back and stared at her screen, an email from a person who needed advise, yet again. Somehow people get her email when they have problems. She only helped, like, two people, now she has about 10 emails per week, asking for advice._

_**To: **__10PandaWeapons10_

_**From: **__SilentWhiteGlare_

_**Subject: **__a friend of mine_

_**Body: **__I have heard from a lot of people that you are like the advice guru on the Internet. I need some advice for a friend of mine who got dumped after a few months. Turns out the girl was just using him. She also told him that she never wanted to talk to him ever again. This was about a month ago and he is STILL depressed. _

_Tenten frowned as she read the email. This Glare person didn't give a lot of information but enough to see the situation. She leaned back forward and started writing a reply._

_**To:**__ SilentWhiteGlare_

_**From: **__10PandaWeapons10_

_**Subject:**_ _RE: a friend of mine_

_**Body:**_ _well most of what I can say is that point out to him the available girls, tell him if he really liked her, he should let her go. "If you love something enough, let it go. If it comes back to you, it's meant to be". Its corny but age old and is true. And if he is still depressed, get him medication or something. It's just a girl. And if he keeps on going on like that he wont even get looked at by any girls…hope this helps_

_Satisfied Tenten sent the email and moved on to the next one. It wasn't until a few day later when she received her results. She smiled as she read the email, few words but it she got his thanks. It was also surprising when a few days later when he IMed her directly. _

**End Flashback**

"When we asked Neji how he got Shikamaru to cheer up, he just told us he had a friend in Waterfall Country…" Sakura said and was quiet for a second. "I think he said that it was her that was coming to Fire Country, and around here…Say Tenten where did you move from?"

"Earth Country." Tenten lied. She was looking in front of the car, mind a buzz. Another thing connecting Glare to Neji. She gave out advice and moved from Waterfall Country, home Country being Lightning. She blinked when they were back at Hinata's house. They all piled out and Hinata guided them through the maze of the house into a plain room with wood floors and screens on the walls, mini dressing rooms. Their dresses hung on the outside of them, obviously marking who got changed where.

Tenten grabbed and was about to put the dress on when she saw something. Turning the dress inside out she notice that there were small pouches in the dress. For a normal girl, they would use it for makeup or something to that matter. Not Tenten, she took the weapons out of her skirt and put them into the dress. A cool metal reminded her to what was hanging around her neck.

It was an ebony and mother of pearl shuriken on a metal chain. It was Tenten's parents' marriage shuriken, something that was very precious to them. When they died, Tenten got it. She hardly took it off. Then she noticed that there was a small pocket on the sleeve, a bit to big for the necklace, but Tenten put it there anyway. Slipping on her shoes Tenten went outside to see that the others also had come out, dressed.

Sakura had on a strapless black, formfitting dress on. There was a thin pink ribbon under her boobs. There was a cut on her left knee all the way down, exposing some leg. On the edge next to the cut were cherry blossoms with pink lotuses with leaves and vines the same color of her eyes. She had on pink 2 inch heals on that covered her heal, open toe.

Ino twirled in a purple dress, small sparkle all on it. It ended around her knees, about 2 inches above the knees. The neck was collared with fake diamonds. **(You know her top after the time skip.)** Her shoes where a sparkly purple and laced up to knee and were 2 ½ inch heals.

**(Who all remembers Hinata's dress? Wait you can't answer me durr…re-cap of her dress then!)** Hinata's dresses was a dark strapless midnight blue dress that slowly faded to black at the bottom. It had sparkles gradually traveling from the top of her dress down to the hemline. The top was like a corset, so it accentuated her waist and hips, the fabric plumping around her hips and cascading to the floor. Her shoes where 1-inch kitten heals, and black.

With touches to makeup, the three of them followed Hinata. They stopped when Neji walked out from a hallway with a tan dry cleaners bag slung over his shoulder and a small white box in hand. For some reason Tenten felt like and did hide behind Sakura. They watched him, as he walked past, none of them saying a word.

They all went out and piled into the limo and cranked the radio all the way there, making a detour around the town to take up a bit more time before actually heading to the dance. When they were half way there Hinata pulled out a bag and showed them her DJing outfit. It was an over the shoulder dark blue, with her name graffiti in black and white down the strap and side of shirt. Black army pants end, drawstring ends. The outfit was completed with dark blue and black air force shoes.

As the pulled up to the school they put on their masks. Ino's was a matching her dress color with diamonds around the eyes. Hinata had a dark blue with black stones lining both eyes and around the rim. Sakura had black with pink gems, and a small cherry blossom on the left side.

They walked up to the school and followed the signs to the gym. When they opened up the doors they were shocked.**(I'm making it with 2 basketball courts so its bigger.)** The dance committee really pulled it off. The entrance was on a red carpet until the dance floor, gold masked people bowing you in. A buffet that was filled with sweet snacks and 3 different types of drinks, and a large chocolate fountain smak dab in the middle, was pushed up against the cushioned wall. They boarded up the windows so it seemed to be night. They had gotten a disco ball and lights that pumped to the music. The lights were turned into chandlers. The bleachers were covered in paper with markers at intervals, people writing messages. The tables that was there was crimson with a gold masks.

In a corner there was a photo shoot. It had a bench with a night back round, fiber optic stars, cobble stones, a bright full moon. There were rose tendrils on each side and arching over the bench.

The speakers were pounding out the latest hits from all around, The DJ booth on a wooded platform, an almost complete box. It had something rolled up behind it on a roll with a pull rope.

Sakura and Ino hit the dance floor after they soaked in the whole room. Hinata walked off to see if she could find…somebody, Tenten didn't hear whom. She just stood there; looking out onto the crowd, heart fluttering just a bit.

"Panda?" asked a voice behind her.

**Authors note: THANK YOU ALL WHO REVIEWED!!!! Now I think I must run, for you might hate me for dumping you with that cliffy….. ish…well…UNTIL NEXT TIME –runs away-**


	10. THE DANCE AND A REVEAL!

**Authors note: I'm soo happy right now!! So close to 200 reviews!! I LOVE U ALL!! When I started this story I didn't even think I would get so much as a hundred!! Now for all of your enjoyment here is THE DANCE!!!!!!!!! And it might be a bit OOC-ness…I don't really know who but as I read this I think there are some OCC moments**

Normal P.O.V.

Tenten turned around to see him. The first thing she saw was a clear container holding a blue rose perfectly formed. Tenten let her eyes travel upwards to meet his gaze. He had on a black mask rimmed with white stones. His hair was pulled back **(not like a high pony tail but one...like how his hair was in that one opening/ending song…like that)**.There was a thin black band covering the rest of his fore head. He had a 3 piece suit on, jacket and pants black with a dark blue long sleeved dress shirt underneath. No tie. His eyes seemed to be a gray-white with dark pupils and black rims. **(Sorry guys had to make it some what different.)**

"Wow…um, hi Glare!" Tenten said looking him up and down and felt his eyes doing the same. He held out a hand and Tenten put hers in his and he slipped on the corsage. Tenten held it up near her face to see the deep blue it was and smiled.

Tenten threw her arms around Glare and whispered "It's so pretty. Thank you."

He chuckled and slipped his arms around her waist and squeezed. "It's not as pretty as you."

Tenten pulled away and smiled at him, the grabbed his hand. The paid DJ started up with a popular song remixed into techno. It took Tenten a few seconds to connect it to a song she and the girls where listening to on the ride there. "Don't Matter" from Akon. Tenten and 'Glare' made their way onto the dance floor and started dancing, 'Glare' behind Tenten. **(You are all perverts they're DANCING that's it!!) **Throughout the whole song 'Glare' murmured the song into her ear. Through out the whole song Tenten tried to place the voice that she heard.

**NOW TO HINATA!!**

Hinata stuck to the outside of the mass of people dancing, losing site of the girls almost immediately. She found the school representatives and talked to them, them giving her a time when she would be onstage and a place to put her bag of clothes. Right now she was just watching them all. A tap on her shoulder caused her to turn around to meet Naruto.

"N-n-naruto!" she stuttered, silently cursing herself again. _"Damn it stutter go away! This is the one night that he doesn't know that its me! Just one night!"_

He pouted which caused her to blush a bit. "Aw man. You know me but I don't know you."

"Well not a lot of people here have blonde hair blue eyes and a taste for bright colors." She said over the music, gesturing to his shirt. It was a bright orange like his usual wear with a black tie. On the bottom of the tie had a Ramen bowl steaming with chopsticks on it. His pants were a black and so where his shoes. His mask was a plain black mask, orange jewel on the sides of the eyes spraying out.

"Well since you know my name what am I going to call you?" He took a step back and looked her over, causing Hinata to blush. He smiled and snapped his fingers. "I'll call you Midnight, because your dress and things are a dark blue to black." He smiled and held out his hand. "I saw that you were just walking around so I decided to be you date for the night." His hand dropped. "Unless you prefer to be alone."

Hinata stepped forward and took his hand, amazed at herself that she was able to do so without fainting. "I would love to be you're date." Naruto gave her the dazzling smile and looked over the dance floor. He saw the picture stand and his eyes lit up and he almost dragged her over to it.

"Do you really think that we should take a picture?" Hinata 'Midnight' asked. Naruto turned around and patted her hand.

"Would you feel better if we went as just friends?" Naruto asked, and smiled when she nodded. They got in line and when they were at the front of the line Naruto paid for it. Hinata sat on the bench and waited while Naruto talked to the cameraman for a second. Hinata looked off, turning her head away from the two of them, watching the people in the mass of people dancing. Then she saw out of the corner of her eye orange and turned around to see Naruto smiling, on one knee holding a rose out to her. Her eyes went wide and she blushed, bringing a hand up to her mouth and one reaching out to take the rose, when the light flashed.

"Did y-yo-ou do tha-a-t for the pict-ure?" Hinata stuttered, still taking the rose. Naruto shook his head with a grin and helped her up from the bench.

"I just thought that it would be a nice picture for you to have." Naruto said and pulled her onto the dance floor as a slow song came on. Other couples started dancing while the singles went to the tables, some searching for a partner for the dance.

Naruto pulled her onto the floor, putting her arms around his neck and carefully putting his around her waist. Instantly Hinata blushed. Naruto chuckled. "We are our dates for the dance Midnight, and at midnight, the time, I want to see your face."

"O-oka-y." Hinata said and blushed even more if it was possible. They started going in circles and Naruto brought her a bit closer. They danced like this until the song switched to a loud bass pounding song. Hinata closed her eyes and started dancing, Naruto following along.

**LETS SWITCH NOW…Sakura maybe? Yea Sakura.**

Sakura slid out of the mad mass of people when the slow song started. She looked around and found the table where everyone seemed to dump their purses. Sakura watched as the couples danced, thinking on how her and Sasuke would have looked while the song played.

"Well I would think that you would have had a date for this Sakura. Your youth surpasses all of the girls in the world!" Sakura turned around to see Lee. He was wearing a green shirt, dark green pants and black shoes. His belt was orange, along with his tie. His mask was green and had orange stones around the edges.

"Well he I guess went to the beach like he said he would. But I came alone tonight. What about you?" Sakura asked, turning to face him better.

"I came as my youthful self, hoping to find a dance partner as youthful as me!" Lee said…err...yelled. Jumping up Sakura placed a hand on his mouth and dragged him outside into the school gardens. Only then did Sakura let go of Lee. Sakura turned around and smiled at Lee, who was looking at the other flowers. Sakura smiled and continued down the pathway, looking at the roses. She heard Lee following her. Turning she saw a squirrel on the walkway.

"Ah! Lee, walk quietly! There's a squirrel in the walk way!" Sakura said to Lee, who did what she told him. When the squirrel saw Lee it sped past Sakura and went on Lee's shoulder. Lee laughed and took some nuts out of his pocket and feed them to it.

"You know him, her?" Sakura asked gesturing to the squirrel.

"Yea, I saved it and a few others a year or so back. They can prove to be very useful. They are very youthful in the spring!" Lee yelled, causing the squirrel to jump off into the bushes. Sakura laughed and walked around the walkway to the other side and gasped.

"Lee! The Lotus' have bloomed!" Sakura yelled over to him and heard him rush over. They both looked at the single lotus. It was perfectly formed, a soft pink color, and a bright orange danced on the petals.

"Wow it's so pretty. I didn't know that it would have turned out like this! I expected it to be a normal one." Sakura said, smelling the flower. Lee smiled and sat down on the nearby bench. Sakura sat with him and looked up to the sky.

"I wonder what Sasuke is doing."

**Switch to Sasuke.**

Sasuke sneezed, spreading out his legs to balance himself, and his beer. Yes, that's right, the Sasuke is drunk. He's on the beach, drunk off his ass, dancing in front of a bon fire. Several other people where also doing the same thing.

"Hey Sas-gay! Someone's talking about you!" one guy yelled over the fire. Sasuke went ridged and slowly turned his head towards the person. The man gulped and started running for his life, for an angry Uchiha was chasing after him, proclaiming that he wasn't gay.

**Ok then back to Sakura and Lee.**

"He's most likely at the beach, like he said he would be. Sasuke dose what he says he would." Lee stood up and smiled when a tune floated to the garden. "Would you like to go dance now, Sakura-chan?" He held out his hand, and his eyes widened when Sakura placed hers in his and got up.

"I would love to Lee." Sakura said sweetly, smiling at him. Then of course Lee ruined it.

"YOSH! LET US GO BE YOUTHFUL AND DANCE THE NIGHT AWAY!"

"LEE SHUT UP!"

**Humm…who now who now…Neji and Tenten!**

A soft tune floated through the speakers and Neji turned to Panda (aka Tenten) and smiled. He took her right hand and placed it on his left, taking her left and putting it on his shoulder, him sliding his hand a bit under her shoulder.

"Just follow my lead." Neji said, wanting to show a slight smile when Panda looked confused.

"When I go forward, you go back. I step to your left, you do the same. Got it?" he said, taking the first step back, Panda complying quickly. Soon after a few times going in boxes he turned her. Panda looked down at their feet and looked back up at him.

"Just follow me." Neji said, accurately aware of the people looking at them, forming a circle around them. He then spun her out, then back in, nearly laughing at her face. It seems that she finally noticed the people looking at them.

"Everybody is staring at us." She said, eyes wide, looking past him at the people looking at them.

"Eyes on me." Neji said, shaking her hand a bit, and her eyes snapped back to his. "You don't have to look at anyone but me. They are staring because they most likely have never seen anybody waltzing. Just look at me until the end of the song. Nobody else is here. Just you and I." Neji murmured. She nodded and looked right at me. Our eyes connected. The song ended a few seconds later. I let her hand go and took a bow, while she paused for a second, then curtsied. The surrounding area burst into applause. We both straightened. A loud fast song started playing, making it hard to hear anything but the music. Panda motioned to me for a drink; I nodded, clearing the way to the table.

**Huh…haven't seen Ino so let's switch to her!**

Ino danced her heart out to the songs that she could. When the slow songs came on she reluctantly returned to the table. She watched the couple's dance, and smiled when she saw Naruto and Hinata dancing. A long with Tenten and her mystery guy. Sighing she got up and walked out of the building, looking up into the sky. She turned back to the building and went inside, going up to the roof. Sure enough she found Shikamaru.

"I thought you would be up here." She said, walking over to where he was lying. He had a blanket set out, just big enough for two. He didn't even bother dressing up…well he was more dressed up than usual. He had on black jeans, black sneakers, and a brown shirt. No tie. He sat up and turned around and Ino saw his eyes go wide just a tad and smiled. She sauntered over and pointed to the spot next to him.

"Is this seat taken?" she asked and he shook his head. Ino sat down, almost immediately taking off her stilettos. Shikamaru lay back down and watched her until she laid down with him, then he turned his head to the starry night.

"Ah! I see the boar!" Ino said, pointing it out. Shikamaru glanced at it and pointed out another constellation.

"What's that one?" Ino asked.

"Troublesome. The deer." Shikamaru said. Ino looked at him in confusion, so he scooted closer pointing out the stars one by one. She felt her cheeks heat up when he was closer. She "oh"ed when she finally saw the deer. They stayed like that for a few minutes until Ino broke the silence.

"Why did you come if you were just going to stay up here and stare at the sky?" she asked, turning and resting in head on her hand. He looked over at her and Ino saw a small blush creep up on his cheeks, for their faces were a bit close.

"Well…troublesome to stay home. And I knew that if I was here you would enjoy the dance just a tad more. And since Sasuke isn't here I thought I would cheer you up a bit." Shikamaru said, looking right in her eyes. Ino giggled and tapped his nose, lying back down on her back.

"Once Sakura and Lee made their connection at your party, even though they won't admit it, it showed me that I can move on from him too. And I did." Ino said, looking at the moon. Then Shikamaru did something surprising.

"Who?" he said, it seemed like he was trying to suppress a growl. Ino looked over to see him with his face contorted to a scowl. Ino being outspoken as she is, smoothly rolled over and kissed his cheek.

"You silly." Ino said, giggling then stopped. "Oh wait, you like Temari. Well she's back in town." She got up and put her shoes back on. Still Shikamaru just laid there. Only when he heard the door open did he call out.

"Troublesome women…wait Ino!" He yelled and heard the door stop. He got up, rolled up the blanket and walked over to her. Ino tried to wipe away the makeup and tears streaming down her face when Shikamaru put his hand on her shoulder. As he turned her around he dropped the blanket, using the other hand to hold her other shoulder. Ino, surprised yet again, stopped trying to wipe her tears away.

"I let go of her. She didn't come back to me. So she was never mine. You however I realize that I don't want to let go of." He let go of her shoulders and rolled his eyes exasperated when she started crying again. "Troublesome woman why are you crying now?!"

"I'm happy you lazy idiot!" she yelled and threw her arms around his neck and cried, Shikamaru sliding his around her waist. They stood there for a few minutes until Ino stopped crying and picked up the blanket. Shikamaru took her hand again and she looked back at him, wiping away the makeup marks.

"Will you go out with me?" He asked in all seriousness. Ino laughed and smiled at his confused face.

"Of course." She said, leading him down to the party yet again.

**Hummm….oh! Hinata hasn't gone yet! Let's go!**

Hinata and Naruto danced until someone came up and tapped her on the shoulder. Spinning around Hinata saw that it was one of the student body counselors and nodded. She grabbed Naruto's hand, walking quickly trying desperately to keep her heart rate down.

"I have to go DJ! Just look for me up on the booth. I think they'll announce me." Hinata said in his ear for the music was quite loud. As she pulled away he quickly kissed her cheek and gave her a bright smile.

Hinata blushed and ran to the DJ booth, out the doors next to it, into the bathroom. Taking her clothes out of the lockers in the bathroom Hinata changed, careful to hang her dress up. Slipping her shoes on she heard them start to calm everybody down. She burst out of the doors, sliding up the stairs and waited to announce her.

"Okay everybody sorry for the delay but today we have a great guest with us today. She is in the top of the class for electronic music and has agreed to mix it up here for us! Welcome you're quiet class mate, DJ for the next hour, DJ Hinata!" He said into the microphone and held his hand out for her and Hinata came up. Hinata took the mike and undid her mask.

"Hey everybody! Thanks for all showing up! Is everybody having fun?!" they yelled, Hinata smiling put the microphone down. She felt like she was on top of the world, some lights showing the vastness of the mass of people. Hinata hit a few buttons and the music started up with. "Who knew" by Pink, Remixed by her. She quickly slid on her headphones and started up with a new song.

**Go to youtube and put in the search bar as"Pink - Who Knew (Vj Garzamix Video Remix - Bimbo Jones Mix)" **

**you can't go there, here are the lyrics to the original song.**

_You took my hand  
You showed me how  
You promised me you'd be around  
Uh huh  
That's right  
_

_I took your words  
And I believed  
In everything  
You said to me  
Yeah huh  
That's right_

_If someone said three years from now  
You'd be long gone  
I'd stand up and punch them out  
Cause they're all wrong  
I know better  
Cause you said forever  
And ever  
Who knew_

_Remember when we were such fools  
And so convinced and just too cool  
Oh no  
No no  
I wish I could touch you again  
I wish I could still call you friend  
I'd give anything_

_When someone said count your blessings now  
'fore they're long gone  
I guess I just didn't know how  
I was all wrong  
But They knew better  
Still you said forever  
And ever  
Who knew_

_Yeah yeah  
_

_I'll keep you locked in my head  
Until we meet again  
Until we  
Until we meet again  
And I won't forget you my friend  
What happened_

_If someone said three years from now  
You'd be long gone  
I'd stand up and punch them out  
Cause they're all wrong and  
That last kiss  
I'll cherish  
Until we meet again  
And time makes  
It harder  
I wish I could remember  
But I keep  
Your memory  
You visit me in my sleep  
My darling  
Who knew  
My darling  
My darling  
Who knew  
My darling  
I miss you  
My darling  
Who knew  
Who knew_

The crowd went wild as the song finished. While the song was playing Hinata was setting up another song, and started playing it. She looked out onto the crowd and saw Naruto and waved at him. He looked a bit shocked still but waved back, slowly smiling. All through out the half hour Hinata felt like she was in heaven. She forgot about the prospecting DJ employers, (who were standing in the back of the gym watching and listening) forgot about her stutter, it was just her, the rhythms and doing what she liked. All too soon was her shift over. As she left the DJ booth Naruto was right there.

"I didn't know you could do that! That was awesome Hinata!" He said while picking her up into a tight hug.

"I need something to drink and to sit down." Hinata said and he nodded and lead her to the table. While he was gone the other girls found her.

"You rocked Hinata!" yelled Tenten, her date missing for the moment.

"You are soooo getting the job!" Sakura said giving her a hug.

"You're DJing my parties from now on, got that?!" Ino commanded. Hinata laughed at all of this. A slow song came on and suddenly the guys showed up.

**Ok let's finish the chapter up with Neji**

When I came over to where Panda was she was fanning herself. She reached into her bag and pulled out two chopsticks. They were a deep blue, matching her dress. There were some beads hanging from it. Three pearl drops, a blue bead of some sort, then another three pearl drops. It took away the hair from the back of her neck. When she was done I offered my arm and she accepted it.

I lead Panda out onto the dance floor and we started dancing in slow circles. As we danced she put her head on my chest. I pulled her closer, and looked around to see the other people doing the same. As the song stopped Panda pulled away, a loud fast song quickly started.

"Let's go outside glare. It's getting a bit stuffy in here." Panda said and I nodded and lead her outside to a bench, in front of the fountain.

"Why did you want to come out here again?" I asked sitting down.

"'Cuz I thought the fountain would be pretty to look at until the bell rings for midnight for us to take off our masks." She looked over to me. "So I can finally see who I've been talking to for all these months." Panda lowered her voice to just above a whisper. "And whom I've grown to like." I sat there a bit stunned for a second. Too think that a girl, who had never seen me, never heard my voice, just talking over the internet would like me. I shifted my seat which made her turn around. Well here goes everything.

I gently took her chin and turned her head more towards me and gave her a kiss. We both closed out eyes, just listening to the fountain, until the bell rang to say that it was midnight. I made both of us jump and I slid back just a tad.

"It's midnight." I stated, and she just nodded. So I reached back, untying the knot that made my mask stay in place. It slid off my face and into my hand. She visibly scooted back. I was looking at her, waiting for her to take off her mask. Then she suddenly got up.

"Ne-ne-neji?" She sputtered.

"That's my name." I said.

"You told, like, the whole school that you weren't coming!" Panda took another step back. "You have been Glare? You were the person I told about my parents?"

"What's wrong?" I got up, concerned. Panda shook her head and started to cry. Oh great.

"You are one of the most non-speaking selfish bastards of the whole school! You only care for you're needs! I can't believe that I want to set you up with…" She took a deep breath. "Internet girl. Is it me?" she asked which I nodded to. She suddenly turned and ran away. I watched her and watched as a shinny object flew out of her sleeve. When it seemed that she didn't want to go back to get it or didn't know that she had lost it I went and picked it up.

It was well made with mother of pearl. It was only half of one, for there were two indents in the metal for something, the other half, to slide in and lock in place. I looked at it fondly, and then put it in my pocket. Taking out my cell phone and called for a cab to come pick me up. My runaway, golden brown eyed dragon.

**Luna: well I LOVED to write this chapter! And who saw the latest Naruto episode?!?!?! A TOTAL NEJI X TENTEN MOMENT!!! AAAAHHHH!!!!! There is no reason now for Neji too be paired up with other than Tenten!! If you have not seen the latest, go find it, NOW!**


	11. Tenten's thoughts and Neji's confusion

_**Luna: I HAVE REACHED OVER 200 REVIEWS!! Let's have a mini party!! Well not really**__**….**_

_**I would like to thank these people who decided to put my humble story on their Favorites List:**_** 10xpandax10, 2756, AmiWuvsNeji, Anagram RMX, Azekah, Bad-Tenten, Blossoms of Spring, Cheesey Goodness, Crazed15yearold, Dakotarox14, Dreaming101, Dysfunctional-Genius, FallenAngel92, FearTheFan, FinalFanasy****Freak1234, In the Silence, Kiba'sTuki, Kikitare, ****Last.Alchemist.Standing****LunarRose73****21, ****Mademoiselle Mireille****Mewraven****MidNiteShinoBI****Mistress-Tenten****Musei Kage****Ninja Tenten****Princess Aiyana****R.V.A.****Rhd Queen****Rukia Chan9****Sayomi XD****Seshy101**** SpicyShani**** Spova4evr**** TYT-G**** TenTenX Irista****TsunadeSake****ViXeN-KuNoIcHi****Whipped Coffee****WhiteBird95****Yume the great fox ninja****a-little-crazy****animelover21065****babygurl1012****bluedoggie95****bunnie booo from runey****dancergirl519****dangerousXburningXfire****darknessgurl223**** dragonkyuubi101****elegant-shining-moon**** everyday-snowangel****greysky-chan**** iheartyu.xD ****iluvu to uchiha**** killuakills****kraehe oyama****kunoichihinata14 ****kyakya991**** lilchibihina****nefaith ****obessedwanime ****phantom1ntheshadows**** shimmerangelfire**** sorrowangel823****thaikeroppi****waterlily227****xNejitenx****xSodapopxxYa digx****xxFirutoxx**

_**Thanks to all of you! And the chapters should be coming more often now since its near the end…cuz I wrote the ending before I even finished like…the 5**__**th**__** chapter or something…well here's the chapter you all begged for!**_

Tenten P.O.V.

I ran, all the way home, for some reason tears streaming down my face. I didn't stop for breath and when I reached our apartment I wasn't that out of breath. It's not going to be long until Sakura shows' up…start mothering me or something…hell she might even bring Ino and Hinata. I unlocked the door and went inside, locking it behind me. I went to my room and opened the door, then flinging it shut.

Tugging the mask off to survey the damages makeup could have done. Surprisingly there was no damage on the soft fabric. Carefully I placed it on one of my top shelves next to the picture of my parents. Only the date of death on the back of the picture and what I told Gla-Neji betrayed that they were dead. I sprawled out on my bed to stare at the popcorn ceiling to think.

How could Neji be Glare? Neji, her sparing partner by blackmail, BLACKMAIL!! Which makes him a manipulative jerk. Hardly speaks of his feeling which equals the title of cold bastard.

Glare is a nice person, instead of giving me an "I'm Sorry they died" he knew how I felt because his father died. He listen/read when I complained, worried or ratted about something. And if he went through the same thing he would tell me what he did to get through it and it usually worked.

Although I didn't really tell him much when this week about me to really prove that, I still can't see how Neji is Glare. What would cause him to be so cold in real life and so kind online? Was it because you could be anyone online, but different in real life? Or just was it that he was being himself since I didn't know him as the second popular super hot guy of the school…did I just think that he was super hot? Oh great there goes the door. 1, 2, 3.

"Tenten I know you're in here!"

"Yes why did you leave so fast, the dance isn't even over completely."

"Are you ok?"

Yup Sakura brought the whole gang. Getting up and unlocking the door is my best bet before they broke it down, I let them in, going straight back to my bed to sit on it after I did. They all filled in sitting in various places. Sakura on the other side of the bed. Hinata sitting in my desk chair, in her DJ outfit. Ino sat on the floor, taking off the high heeled shoes of doom before getting comfortable.

"I take it Glare was somebody then who you were hopping for?" Sakura asked gently.

I took a deep breath. "It was Neji." I said bluntly, randomly pulling the panda I got out of the crain machine that he helped me with closer. The trio started talking all at once, as usual. I shifted my grip on the stuffed animal and a sharp poke of a weapon reminded me that I had them in there. So I got up while they talked at once and emptied out my dress.

Then I reached into the pocket where my parent's marriage shuriken was, and only one half was there. My father's half, pure onyx, sharpened to perfection. I frantically looked through the little mountain of weapons for my mothers half, the mother of pearl. Nothing. Tears formed in my eyes as I realized that it wasn't there. Sakura was the first to notice.

"Hey, what's wrong?" She asked. Moving over to me.

"My mother's half is missing, the other half of their marriage shuriken." I held open my hand for the three to see the onyx side. "This was my fathers and my mothers half was a mother of pearl. It's all I have left of them."

"Why don't you ask them where they got it when they come back from their mission." Hinata suggested. I looked down at my bed letting one of my tears fall onto the quilt.

"I lied to you guys." I whispered.

"What do you mean Ino asked, putting a hand on my knee.

"Their dead. Killed on a mission. B class, protecting a merchant on his way to his home country, through bandit territory. Turns out it was suppose to be an A class, but the employers didn't want to pay for an A class. Because there were more than bandits out there, trained ninja were after him, sent by his own damn country. The merchant, therefore my parents, was attacked, all sides smoke bombs, and it planned all in advanced because it was so organized. The few who survived told us that they didn't even have a chance. They died almost instantly." Another tear slid down my face and splashed onto the bed. They were silent until Ino spoke up.

"So when we go to school Monday, or we can sneak in tomorrow, we'll search the whole school. I'll even get Shkia to help!" Ino declared and we all looked at her.

"I think you also have a secret Ino." I said giving her a one sided smile.

"Yea…You said 'Shika'. Not 'Shikamaru' or 'that lazy bastard' or something like that." Hinata pointed out leaning towards the blonde as said blonde face flushed with a pink.

"Well…" She looked hesitant but blurted out "HeaskedmeoutandIsaidyes." It came out in one word so it took a while to process and separate the words to get the sentence. But Sakura was the fist to react by squealing and getting on the floor to pull Ino into a tight hug.

"I KNEW SOMETHING WAS UP!!" Sakura screeched in Ino's ear and she winced.

"Sakura-I-cant- breath." Ino sputtered gasping when Sakura let go of her. I smiled at the trio then looked over to Hinata.

"So what happened between you and Naruto Miss DJ?" I asked her making her go red.

"Nothing really, he really liked my dress. And was surprised that I DJed…we took a picture together and danced." Hinata informed them. Sakura and Ino 'aww'ed and I turned to Sakura.

"Any luck with Sasuke?" She shook her head right after his name.

"The bastard didn't go. I hung out with Lee, went into the garden. Had to hit him a few times cuz he was yellin to loud. Nothing really." Sakura said shrugging. The attention turned back to me as the subject I brought up turned to me.

"When are you going to tell Neji, Tenten? Either you tell him or he will find out some how. And he will find out if I know my cousin. And its not like you can steal back you're mothers shuriken half. He would keep it on him at all times if he likes you that much." Hinata told me.

"He likes the girl online not me." I said hugging the panda.

"The girl online is still you Tenten. Can't change that at all." Ino said then she sighed, put her shoes back on and got up. "I better go before Shika actually comes here looking for me, OR my parents."

Hinata followed her. "I'll see what I can get from Neji…I also left something at school." Sakura walked them to the door and came back to sit with me on my bed. We sat on my bed for a while then she sighed.

"You have to tell him." Sakura said looking straight into my eyes. She then shrugged got up and went to the door. "I'm going to bed." I nodded hugging the panda and lying back down on my back. I should tell him…I mean, Hinata's right, he will find out somehow. I groaned I bet he has it down to the computer room now. I bet that's the only place that has the computers. Oh wait the techno room as computers! Yess! But shit my screen name has my flipping name in it. But he would have guessed that already if he noticed it. Or he might be blind for a few more days.

I mulled over the situation for a few more minutes before getting up, getting into my PJ's and going to bed. I fell asleep thinking about it.

**The next morning…Normal P.O.V.**

Tenten got up at her usual time to meet Neji, instead of putting on her uniform she put on her outfit that she usually wore before she came here. **(Like what she wears usually in the anime)** She slipped her fathers half of the marriage shuriken into a special compartment of her leg pouch. As soon as the shuriken slipped into it a small machine pulled it shut. Only her and her dead parents knew that it was there. It opened if you hit the box with something metal though. Slipping her other weapons and her favorite scrolls into the leg pouch and ass pouch Tenten was ready to go. On one side of her weapons case she stuck her chopsticks that she had in her hair the night before, just in case. Tenten put on a pot of coffee before leaving the apartment. She then followed the mental sketch that Neji gave her over the phone to a clear spot in the forest. She came up to se him already there and practicing. Tenten quickly went up a tree to watch him, hoping that he didn't notice her. 2 minutes later Neji stopped and looked in her direction.

"You can come out now." He said loud enough for her to hear. Tenten jumped down from the tree, giving Neji a one sided smile as she walked to him. She felt his eyes burning into her, looking her up and down.

He stopped at her hair which Tenten pulled back and up into a high pony tail. Tenten made sure that her bangs covered her eyes, unless he was nose to nose with her. Because if she knew him, he would connect the two between her eyes and girl who had the shuriken.

Neji sat down in the middle of the field. "Today we are going to meditate." Tenten shrugged and sat down across from him. They both closed their eyes and soon Tenten matched Neji's breathing. After about an hour or so Neji opened his eyes, careful to keep his breathing normal so Tenten wouldn't notice something different.

Neji P.O.V.

Her breathing was even. It was either she was sleeping or she was deep in meditation. Her clothes were a bit tight, her figure showing a bit. Her hair was pulled back and was curling into waves. Her hands were limp in her lap, head bent a bit forward.

This is the only time I can measure her up, just us. She never jugged me, or flung herself on me like all the other fan girls did. She treated me like a normal person, not like the other girls. For just a week of knowing her I can tell that we could stay friends for a while. Although it was only a week, when other people would be hesitant of doing things with me she agreed, AND showed up on time, and that one day early.

There were other girls like her that when I offered for sparring too. One of them ran, the other just turned it down. One accepted it, but she was late, not dressed properly, and didn't know how to fight at all. Needless to say that was her last time. True I blackmailed Tenten into sparring with me but she accepted it either way. And she didn't complain when I sealed her chakra holes. She just looked at me until I unsealed it.

I looked up into the sky to see that the Sun was not above us but a bit to the side, about one o'clock then. I sighed, Tenten's face flickered.

"This is enough for right now." I said, getting up. She opened her eyes and blinked, squinting her eyes because they were facing the sun. I offered my hand for her to get up and she took it. When she stood I held her hand for a second longer than necessary. It felt familiar. I watched her brush off some dirt and she straightened.

She smiled at me "Do you want go to Ichiraku Ramen? I'm a bit hungry." I nodded and started for the trail that leads out of the forest. Tenten followed behind me for a while until she took a few steps to match mine, having her be placed on my right side.

"How was that coffee shop?" She asked clasping her hands behind her back, bending over a bit to see my face better.

"Nothing much." I lied and shrugged. She did something that surprised me. She scoffed, making a face and some sort of noise. Sounded like a snort.

"There had to be something that was…ah…beneficial for your needs." She said and I detected the hint of scorn. I slid a glace at her and noted that she was looking away, body tense.

"I didn't go to the coffee shop. There was no coffee shop." I said she snapped her head to look at me, and then forward.

"So what did you do then?" She asked softly, hands falling to her side.

"Truthfully?" I asked, and she nodded. "I went to the dance to look for someone. And I did find her. But when she found out it was me, she ran. But I have a few clues to who she is." I watched Tenten carefully to see that she tensed for a second but relaxed. We walked in silence the rest of the way to Ichiraku Ramen. When we got there we saw that we weren't the only ones. Naruto and Hinata were there, eating ramen. Are they here, TOGETHER?! Tenten put a hand on my shoulder and I looked over at her. She had a grin on her face and a finger to her lips. Her smile stopped me; the look of pure joy rushed though me. She looked…cute…when she did that.

Tenten stalked over and clapped her hands on their outside shoulder and stuck her head in between them. Before they could say a word Tenten whispered "You know that Neji is right behind me?" Naruto immediately spun around on his seat to see me, and I saw the smile on Tenten's face. Hinata turned around also but slower.

"Ah…he he…hi Neji! We were uhh…just having a supervised" he waved to the old man "get together. Right Hinata?" Naruto sputtered out. Hinata looked at me dead on.

"We are on a date that Hiashi said okay to already." She said, not breaking eye contact. I blinked and nodded. Tenten sat down on the other side of Hinata, so I sat next to her. We both ordered Chicken Ramen.

While we were waiting Tenten slid her hand down to the pouch on her leg, brushing my arm, the static rushed though my body as we touched. She flicked the leg pouch open and took out something, then closed it. I leaned to the side, for if I didn't I would have been smacked in the head by her elbow. She fixed her hair in two fancy hair chopsticks.

My eyes were caught by the things dangling from them. 3 pearls beads, blue drop, 3 pearl beads. It's the same thing that my runaway dragon had when it was at the end of the dance.

There are 2 options.

1. That she is really Tenten.

2. There is another pair of chopsticks exactly like those.

Maybe on the way back to her house I can go over to the shop where she got them and see if it was duplicated at all. While I was thinking the ramen was delivered and I started eating.

We finished up our ramen and paid the tab and left the shop. The three chattered while I walked behind them. Things are starting to get slightly confusing. Yes, I just admitted it to my own mind that I was confused. If she was her why wouldn't Tenten tell me? What dose she have to lose?

As we walked we came to a carnival. Naruto was happy so Hinata was happy to see it. I was hesitant on going in, to many people therefore to many fangirls. But Tenten took my hand and sort of dragged me in.

Why is her touch so familiar?

**Luna: oh I'm so evil….poor Neji and his confusion…yet again thank you for the over 200 reviews, 70 or over favs, 83 or over alerts. I feel very loved! click the super sexy blue purple button of review PLEASE!! and its a record, i updated in 6 days!! WOOT GO ME!!!!  
**


	12. But we can start off together

**Luna: well I have the best chapter ever for you guys!! So I won't waste any read time!!**

Neji P.O.V. (still…hell its this whole damn chapter)

As we went through the ticket lines Hinata and Naruto were quickly gone from site, courtesy of Naruto grabbing her hand and dragging her off somewhere. Tenten grabbed my hand and took me over to the games. The first one was a ring toss. There were a few other people around, kids tossing rings every which way. I smiled slightly, making it a smirk; they wouldn't get a ring on a bottle that way.

Tenten paid for one of the buckets and started throwing. When there were about 7 left in the bucket I stopped her from throwing the 8th by putting one hand on her shoulder and put my other hand on hers.

She stiffened slightly in surprise but relaxed when it she saw that it was me. I moved her fingers so that her thumb, index and middle fingers were holding the ring, the thumb on the top and others on the bottom.

"Hold it like this, and then just flick your wrist. Then you will most likely get it around the top." I whispered into her ear, her body gave off a small shiver as she nodded. I let go of her and stepped back slightly, still staying a bit close. She flicked the ring and it smoothly landed on one of the bottles in the middle.

She squealed and did a surprising thing. She jumped up and hugged me real quick before letting go. "Thanks for the tip Neji!" Tenten said while pointing to a LARGE blue and white dragon. The spare guy that was in the booth went into the back to go get it.

"Ah Tenten got one Hinata-chan." Naruto said behind us. Hinata already had a small white and purple stuffed cat in her arms; Naruto had orange and blue cotton candy.

"There is a few left if you want to try to get one." Tenten said showing them the remaining rings. Naruto motioned for Hinata to take them. Tenten showed Hinata how to throw them and after 4 tries it bounced off a few bottles before it landed on a bottle. They all cheered but me while Hinata pointed to a orange cartoony looking fox that was almost as tall as her.

The guy came back and he looked at the fox and I groaned. I heard him mutter "It's all the way in the back…" Before he went where he came. Naruto, being himself, became hyperactive and over confident and tossed the remaining 3 not making any of them. I snickered at his depressed face.

"I can go put that with somebody so we don't have to carry it around." I said holding out my hand for the dragon that was in a big plastic bag. Tenten shrugged and handed it over.

"Meet you over by the…" I looked around and saw the tilt-a-whirl and pointed to it. "Tilt a whirl in a half hour. I want to go see something." Tenten looked slightly confused but nodded as I slung the dragon over my shoulder. A few minutes of asking and walking I found the kiosk to drop off large items, making the person flustered by my white eyes and family name.

I found a quiet place and called information on my cell and got connected to that store.

"Thank you for calling how can I help you?" said an elderly woman.

"I would like to hold a pair of hair chopsticks. They are a dark blue with 3 white drops, a blue drop, then another 3 white drops." I said formally.

"I am sorry, those have already been bought."

"Can you order them for me?" I held my breath for some reason.

"It was an original piece. No other copies were made."

"Thank you anyway." I said, letting out my breath.

It was official.

Tenten was my run away dragon.

"My pleasure Hyuuga Neji." The woman said and hung up. I looked at the phone and blinked. I shrugged, flipping the phone shut. I started to walk around looking at all the games and prizes. A panda caught my eye.

It looked like the one I helped Tenten win from that crane game a few days ago. But it was different colors, Orange blue green or pink, the colors on one panda, the shades of color different.

_Flashback_

_I watched her face light up as the claw picked up the panda's head and began to pick it up. I smiled at her joy, for it lit up her face, putting a sparkle in her eyes. She jumped up before crouching down to snatch it out of the collection box. She hugged it, rocking back and forth for a few seconds._

_"It's like my old one." She said; with a new look in her eyes. I decided not to ask where the other one went. She took a few steps forward and gave me a one armed hug, for the other was holding the bear. _

_After a few seconds I returned the hug, wrapping my arms around her waist. She took her arm from around me and let it fall on her side and I let go of her, letting my arms fall to my sides. She smiled at me, hugging the panda again._

_"Let's go find the others." She said softly, turning the other way. I stood there watching her back for a second before walking to catch up with her._

_End flashback_

I looked at the game. It was the one where you threw a ball into different colored tubes. I looked up to see that the panda were the red colored tubes. Looking at the wide array of the tubes there was about 10 of red. I pulled out the right amount of money and had 4 light plastic balls placed in front of me. Without looking at the person I thanked them.

My brain scrambled with math before I threw. I tossed the wall and it landed in a white one. I scowled at it.

"I'm guessing that's not the one you wanted?" The girl said. She was leaning up against the wall between booths; it took me a second to realize it was Taka. Her hair was pulled back and she was wearing a uniform. I only saw her in the school uniform so it was different to see her in those clothes and other than that one time at the mall.

"You're not cooing at me." I stated. She shrugged keeping an eye over the whole booth. The tag on her shirt said "Manager".

"I see that you care about Tenten. And I realized that you really, truly, HATE fan girls. Plus Tenten cares for you more than she lets on. She'll make a better girlfriend than the rest of us." Taka said with a smile. "Plus you two looked great at the dance. And I didn't know you could waltz!"

I blinked at her for two reasons. 1. She knew that it was me? 2. How the hell did she find out that it was Tenten before I did?! Distracted I picked up a ball again and tossed. It sailed in the air and went right into the red tube. I started at it…fucker…

"Was that the color you wanted?" Taka asked, standing up from the wall. I nodded and pointed to the blue panda. Taka nodded, going into the back. A few minutes later she came back out with the panda.

"With this I will give up on being a fan girl, and look for someone who will like me." Taka said, holding out the panda. I noted one of the guys in the booth looking over at us, a worried look in his eyes as they jumped between me and Taka.

I took the panda and nodded my head over to him "That one cares." Taka whipped her head over him as he looked away.

"Thanks Neji-san." Taka said, turning to go talk to the boy. I held the panda under my arm and stated to go to the place where I dropped off the dragon. The person at the kiosk put the panda in the same bag in font of me.

I walked around the place looking at the games and prizes again. I stated getting hot, since the day was turning to night, more people started coming. I shrugged off my jacket, white short sleeved shirt underneath. **(Luna: sorry guys, no looking at a 6 pack…yet –wink wink-) **Checking on the time it was 10 minutes until the half hour was up.

Looking around I saw the tilt a whirl and started walking towards it. The trio was already at the back of the line. Tenten saw me and started to wave, I could tell that she was slightly surprised that I took my jacket off.

When I got into the line Tenten slung her arm around my shoulders, started to tell me what they did. I politely listened as the rambled on, none of it really processing.

"Yes it's our turn!" Naruto said running around the metal circle, choosing a seat for us to pile into. It was Naruto Hinata Tenten then me. For the next 2 minutes everything was a tilting swirling blur.

As we all got off the ride a bit dizzy, we noticed that it was late; the sun was setting in the sky. That's when Naruto noticed the very large Ferris wheel.

"Let's go on one ride before we walk home." He said softly, the turned to me "That alright with you?" I nodded and we walked to it. We waited in line for a few minutes before it was our turn to get a place on the wheel.

Things to sit in looked like it was a large umbrella with a bowl at the bottom, 2 seats on each side. Naruto and Hinata took one side, which left me to sit with Tenten…not that I minded at all. If she was who I thought she was, I didn't care one bit.

As soon as the other…things…were full we rode up to the top and stopped, the people filling up the…things…at the bottom. We had a whole view of the village…well almost.

"It's so beautiful up here." Hinata said, snuggling a bit closer to Naruto. He looked my way; I turned to look at him to tell him that I noticed, about to put his arm around Hinata, but stopped. I gave a tiny nod and was rewarded with a smile from Naruto and a happy blush/smile from Hinata.

"You can almost see the whole village." Tenten murmured the pointed to a location saying "That's where I live!" she got closer because it was on my side of the…thing. I could smell the cherry blossom shampoo coming off of her hair. It fit her.

I pointed to another area. "That's where Hinata and I live." Her eyes went wide as she looked at the compound and its vastness. She looked at me and mouthed a wow. There, it's now more than ever, her eyes match, her form matches, there isn't any more of those hair sticks.

Tenten is 10PandaWeapons10…I'm seriously dense…Her name was in it…I will talk to her later about this.

She first was to realize that our faces were really close. With that she quickly went to her original seat, a faint blush on her face. Nobody really talked after that, we looked around when we were up at the top. Then the ride was over in a few minutes and the sky was dark, the first stars coming out. We walked around the carnival one last time before picking up the dragon, while I surprised her with the Panda.

"Did you win this for me?" she asked, running a hand over its head, I nodded and put the bag over my shoulder, getting on the bus. The first stop was Naruto's apartment. He and Hinata walked up to this door, I was going to follow them, telling the bus driver to put it in park. As I was about to leave Tenten put a hand on my shoulder, causing me to turn around and she shook her head slightly.

"Don't you want her to grow up? And besides, she can take care of herself." Tenten said softly as we watched them go up the stairs and turn from view.

"We are going back to the forest, we didn't finish training." I said to her "We will drop this off at your house then walk the rest of the way." She nodded and smiled at a pink Hinata as she came on board the bus again. They started talking and giggling back and forth until the bus reached the compound about 10 minutes later.

"I will tell Hiashi that you are finishing your training. Good night Tenten." Hinata said, giving Tenten a hug before she got off the bus. About 20 minutes later the bus stopped at Tenten's and Sakura's apartment. We both got out and she took the dragon and panda up to it, had a short discussion with Sakura who answered the door, then came back down. We walked to the forest in silence.

When we got to the clearing there were fire flies all around us. I made my way on top of the small hill before stopping.

Tenten's hands made a smacking noise on her sides as she looked around. "So what are we going to do?"

I turned around to look at her, taking a few steps just a bit closer, drawing out a thin leather rope which held the mother of pearl half of a shuriken out in the open.

"We are going to talk about why you ran away last night." I said, looking her straight in the eye.

I saw her eyes widen at the sight of the half shuriken, then she took a small step back. As she turned to flee I grabbed her wrist, and then swept her feet out from under her. Falling into a sitting position I followed her down, still keeping a grip on her wrist. She looked down, not wanting to look at me.

"You wont get this until you start talking." I said, tapping the shuriken.

She started off softly. "I thought that, when I didn't know it was you; that I couldn't amount to anything in your eyes. Just another person who you were talking to. And online you are so much nicer than in real life." She laughed sadly and looked at me. "And I insulted you."

"So you thought that I wouldn't like you after I found out it was you?" I let go of her wrist, and she rubbed it. Seemed that she knew that she wasn't going to go anywhere. Which is right.

"Yea! You can have any girl in the whole school…almost. Why would you pick me? I'm not pretty, I don't have curves, I don't have the best grades, I'm not rich, I'm not popular, I have no parents, I'm living with Sakura, I ran away from my home so I can start a new life, being the coward that I am, I don't style my hair every morning, making it look nice, the only time I wore makeup was last night! I'm just a pain girl who has a bit of a troubled past." Tenten explained with a small laugh.

"But you know not to take anything from anyboy, you didn't let Taka phase you, your'e sparring with me, your not a fan girl, and who need a body to make somebody do something when a kunai to the neck will do just fine?" I said with a true blue, but small, smile.

Tenten laughed, flicking open her weapons case and pulled out a kunai. She hit the front of the case and a box slide out of it and it twirled to show the other half of the shuriken. Tenten took out that half and held out her hand for my half, which I gave to her. She put it together and spun it around her finger. Then she stopped and took it apart, holding out the black part.

"You were carrying my mothers half of their marriage shuriken. It's a tradition in my village to make a weapon to signify the bond, and pick out colors. My parents were weapon specialists, like me, so they chose the shuriken. Black and white because they were so damn different." Tenten explained and laughed.

"Are we going to get married?" I asked, a bit shocked as I put the black half in the place of the white one. It seemed a bit to intimate.

Tenten laughed and as a fire fly went by it lit up her face enough to see that she had a faint blush on her cheeks. "I don't know if we'll get married!"

We sat there for a minute or two just looking up at the sky before I stood up, brushing the dirt off my pants before I held out a hand. Hopefully its still a bit dark, I think I feel a slight blush coming on about what I'm going to say next.

**(Luna: THE MOMENT ALL NEJI X TENTEN FANS ARE WAITING FOR!!! –Drum roll-)**

"But we can start of together." I said softly, holding my hand out to Tenten. She looked up at me and blinked several times in rapid precession.

"You mean as boyfriend and girlfriend?" She squeaked. I nodded, suppressing the urge to laugh at her voice. She grinned and took my hand. As soon as she stood up she threw her arms around me. I wrapped mine around her waist, holding her tight. It seemed like forever, and it was more than right. When we pulled away she slid her hand in mine, which I immediately took and squeezed.

"Yay." She said softly with that smile. We walked all the way back to her house, like that. We received a few stars, whispers, crying a few times, then one time some girl rushing forward to take a picture of us before scurrying away.

When we got to her apartment I walked her to the door. As we stood in front of it I kissed her softly, pulling away I said just as soft, "See you tomorrow." She nodded, a bit dazed. I turned and left, looking back when I was at the street to see that she was still at the door. Then a funny thing happened.

The door flew open and almost immediately hands grabbed her and pulled her into the house. I smiled and continued walking to the compound.

My dragon can't run away anymore. I won't allow it.

**Luna: -sighs- I would love if that happened to me!! WELL HOW DID YOU LIKE IT?!?!?!?!!?!? I mean, FINALY they are going out, and BE HAPPY DAMN IT!!! I updated extra fast because I wanted you all to read because IT'S THE FIRST DAY OF SUMMER!!!! WOO HOO!!!! That also means that the next few chapters will be written and posted faster….**

**CLICK THE BUTTON DOWN THERE!!!! IT COMMANDS YOU!! **


	13. The Last Chapter

**Luna: ah you all thought it was over…NOT!! Well I'm going to Disney world, and I won't tell you which one…STALKERS!! But this is the last and final chapter, unless someone gives me an idea that would compel me to write another chapter…but other than that this story is going to be complete when you're done reading this chapter…I will miss writing it but I am currently working on a new story…hopefully it will be as good as this story….ok I digress, LET THE CHAPTER BEGIN! **

Tenten P.O.V.

I looked back and saw him looking up at me, and then a great force by Hinata and Sakura pulled me into the apartment. Their squealing blocked each other out, Ino quickly taking Hinata's place next to me.

"One at a time! You guys are hurting my ears!" I said, putting my hands over my ear with a smile. The trio quieted down, grins from ear to ear.

"Things travel fast here. I heard that you two were holding hands. I didn't believe it. But then somebody took a picture and emailed it to almost every single girl in our school. You two are going to be top new for a few days at school. And girls will hate you for 'stealing my Neji-kun!'" Sakura whined just like how they talked. We all laughed and migrated to couch. Once we were settled I told them everything

"Wow. Tenten has melted the ice cube. He is…was colder than Sasuke." Sakura said then frowned. "Has anyone heard of him lately?"

"Well check your messages. It's not like we were home all day. See if he called." Ino said waving to the phone. They all saw the little green light flashing. The phone sitting on the table allll the way over by the door. Tenten grasped a pen, aimed, and threw it at the phone. It landed directly on the button to make it speal out the message.

"Hey Sakura…and Tenten…its Sasuke…umm…I like the beach so much I've moved here…the people are really nice…I've gotten a job at the local chucky cheeses and Cici's pizza…its kinda fun working with the little ones…and I've enrolled myself into the local boys school…hopefully the dance was fun…bye." Said the voice of Sasuke, his speech slightly slurred and quiet. The four of us looked at the phone until it beeped that there was no more messages.

"This is SO going on the morning announcements on Monday." Ino said, cracking us all up for about 5 minutes.

"Wow…who would have thought." Hinata said quietly when we quieted down, giggle here and there.

"The school is going to be FLOODED! Neji is with me, Saskue is GONE. It's going to be water works!" I pointed out.

"I'll have to remember to wear my rain boots." Ino mumbled.

"I'm thinking more of a boat." Sakura said and another fit of giggles filled the house. The phone rang and the ID said "Hinata Home." Which we all turned and looked at her.

Hinata scrambled over to the phone and picked it up. She murmured into the phone, paused, and then sighed. Saying something again she hung up the phone while turning around to face Me, Ino, and Sakura.

"I have to get home." She grabbed her keys. "Something about me watching Hanabi. Why Neji-nii-san can't watch her I don't know. But I have to go." We all got up and gave her a hug and said goodbye. Ino called her parents and asked if she could sleep over, which they gave the okay to. So the three of us watched movies until we all fell asleep in the living room. I was the last one to fall asleep with a smile on.

**-TIME SKIP: NEXT MORNING-**

Normal P.O.V.

"What do you mean he didn't come back home?" Ino screamed. Tenten and Sakura sat straight up in their sleeping bags to look at a worried Ino who was on the phone. It was very early in the morning, the sun was just coming up, so that meant rush hour for the people who had to be to their work in the morning. It took a moment to click within the two girls who it was.

"Neji never came home?" Tenten asked and Ino nodded. Tenten raced over to Ino and snatched the phone out of her hand,

"What happened? What's going on?" Tenten said.

"Neji never came home last night. He left a note saying that he was going to walk his usual rote before he went to bed. But he hasn't come home. I'm sure Neji-nii-san is ok but I can't help to worry." Hinata said on the other side of the phone. Tenten could hear faint rustling in the background. Tenten grabbed a pen and paper that was by the phone.

"Tell me the route he usually takes." Tenten said and scribbled it down. She said thanks before hanging up the phone and racing into her room and slipped her usual outfit on, but a blue shirt instead of the pink. Sakura and Ino were at the door waiting when Tenten ran out of the room. They left the house and ran straight into traffic. The area was flooded with cars. Bumper to bumper noise level to the max traffic.

"There must have been an accident on Kracknel road. They often use this as a detour." Sakura said as they looked at the cars. Tenten looked up instead. She noted the roofs were flat with small ledges around them with hardly any space between them for a while.

"You two have good jumping and running legs?" Tenten asked. When they nodded Tenten pointed to the roofs. "Gonna take the high way then."

They quickly found a way up to the roof across the street. They followed the route until Tenten saw someone waving to them. Sakura and Ino noticed a few seconds later and they went back down to the street.

"Remember me? Luna?" The person said, throwing off her black hood, revealing her purple hair.

"Hey what's up? We are kinda in a hurry." Tenten said, slightly out of breath.

"You're looking for Neji right?" Luna asked, looking around and keeping her voice down.

"Yea have you seen him?" Sakura asked, putting a hand on her hip.

"I saw everything. Some girls came up to him looking pretty upset. They said something and he replied real quickly. They started to argue and one of the girls behind pulled a bag out with a cloth in it. She quickly put it over his mouth and nose. He struggled at first, but then he went limp, like he went to sleep. Another argument went on until one of the bigger girls put him on her back, giving him a piggy back ride to a building around here. Go around this corner and 4 down. I don't know which floor they took him to but he's in there." Luna said.

"Thank you!" Tenten said and hugged the purple haired girl. They started down the corner without a backward glance. Luna yelled them something but they didn't hear it. They snuck into the building, Sakura in the lead, Tenten in the back, seeing nothing on the main floor. Sakura started up the stairs before Ino stopped her. Sakura turned and made a "Why did you stop me" face. Ino sighed, tugging Sakura off the stairs and out of the building, Tenten following behind. They went about 2 buildings away before Ino let go of Sakura.

"Why did you do that? We can handle them! They are just fan girls!" Sakura protested.

"We have no strategy or supplies. If there is one thing I've learned from Shikamaru is that you need to go into something with a plan. Remember last time?" Ino said and took out her cellphone and called him, explaining quickly what was happening and the situation. It took a few minutes until she snapped her phone shut.

"He's calling Hinata and Naruto and bringing them here." Ino said.

"What happened last time?" Tenten asked, shifting her weight onto her left leg. Both Sakura and Ino winced.

"We once had 3 exchange students from Suna. The younger brother of the 2 boys and girl was a quick and popular hit with the fan girls. They captured him and held him for a few hours. We rushed in to see almost all the girls begging in their underwear. Begging him to let them bear his children. Once they saw us they were instantly convinced that we were there to have him to ourselves. So they attacked us. We fought back and we got Gaara free, that's his name, and he stood on the chair that they bound him in. He yelled out to them "you all know that you all" he winced at this part "wanted to have my babies?" Then the girls forgot about us and started fighting amongst themselves. Some of them still have scars from it. And Gaara has not been the same ever since." Sakura explained. Tenten stood there in shock, arms hanging on her sides, but quickly re composed herself.

"Wow…do you think that they're doing that to Neji?" Tenten asked.

"If it's what Luna said, He'll be knocked out for a while…they might be cutting his hair or something for their shrines. " Ino remarked and had 2 arms hug her from behind Ino grinned when Shikamaru put his head on her shoulder for a few seconds before standing up straight and next to her. They filled him in, and again for Naruto and Hinata when they showed up.

"Empty out your pockets." Shikamaru ordered. Everybody took everything out and put it on the ground. 24 kunai, 12 shuriken (courtesy of Tenten, of course, then more in her scrolls) 2 smoke bombs, 3 flash bombs, a roll of trip wire, 5 coins, and a pencil. Shikamaru stared at it for a while before sitting away from them. Everyone else was quiet and used to it so Tenten did the same.

Then he got up and handed everyone something, equally splitting the kunai and shuriken. He gave Sakura and Tenten smoke bombs, Naruto 2 flash bombs and Ino the other. Trip wire was given to Hinata. Tenten got the coins and pencil. Then they went back around the corner to the building. Shikamaru looked over to Hinata who nodded. She looked up, veins around her eyes being stressed.

"3rd floor. Sentries are on the 2nd going up floor stairwell and one at the door. Doors between each person. It looks like Neji-nii-san is waking up, or getting mad, because his chakra is pulsing. 18 girls in the room with him." Hinata said, the veins disappearing, looking very serious.

"So that means about 3 girls per person once we get into the room." Sakura commented, not counting in Neji.

"Yea, don't use the flash bombs until I tell you. We won't use them on the sentries." Shikamaru ordered and Ino and Naruto nodded. "Ok let's go." Shikamaru said and they fell into a line. Hinata at the lead, Ino, Tenten, Naruto, Shikamaru, last Sakura.

Hinata lead them up the stairs and slowly went across. The 2nd floor had dim lighting coming from a loan lamp hanging over head. The stairs led them up, a wall immediately on the right. It seemed to be an old metal hospital or something close to it, for doors were orderly, a foot indents before the door.

They moved silently and Tenten was awed of their grace moving across the hallway, not catching the attention of the girl at the door. It took everyday training for Tenten to just get this far, so she had to wonder how many times they have had to done this. If she had stayed home, she would still be training with her weapons.

When they were close to the girl Shikamaru traded places with Naruto. He leaned close to her ear, Tenten receiving a small glare from Ino.

"See her earrings?" Shikamaru said in a voice just loud enough for Tenten to hear. Tenten squinted seeing the small sliver hoop earrings. She nodded. "Can you put the pencil in it and maybe the wall?" He asked and Tenten nodded again, taking out the pencil and sharpening it to a deathly point. Deeming it sharp enough Tenten aimed and threw it like a dart. It sailed silently and hit its mark. Through the girl's earring and slightly into the wall.

"What the hell?" The girl said, taking the new weapon out of the wall and her earring. While she was doing that Hinata charged, keeping low to the ground to swing her foot out to sweep the girls feet from under here once the pencil was out. Ino quickly jumped, putting her body under the girls, legs securing her head so that she could make a window with her hands. The girl opened her mouth to say something but shut up when Ino closed her eyes

"What's the matter?" The other girl asked from the other side as she opened the door. Tenten slid behind her as she saw her friend on the floor. When she was about to open her mouth Tenten knocked the back of her head with an end of a kunai, successfully slipping the girl into unconsciousness. Ino opened her eyes and out from under her. The door closed with a loud bang. Everybody winced at the sound.

"Troublesome door." Shikamaru said, pulling one of the girls to a room with Naruto dragging the other one. They heard the other girl from the upper stairwell coming down.

"Smoke ready?" Shikamaru whispered and Sakura nodded, taking one out. As soon as the door opened she tossed it, everyone taking a deep breath. The girl gasped, immediately coughing. Tenten pushed the girl to the other side of her. She heard Ino screech, a thump of a push, then another from Shikamaru, from the grunt that was heard. Then Naruto slammed the door and it locked with an old combination lock. Tenten felt for the door and found it, opening it for everyone, and they rushed out.

"The girls in the room are still in there. The girl blocking the main door has not moved." Hinata said almost inaudible.

"Well that wasn't very coordinated." Sakura remarked quietly.

Shikamaru scowled. "Well we didn't really have a plan set in stone because we all knew what each other were thinking. Even Tenten who only joined our group on Monday." Shikamaru said, just as quiet, and Tenten smiled as a thanks and Naruto threw his arm around her shoulder. Tenten ruffled his hair before removing his arm to push him into Hinata. Who blushed and stood him upright, then they both blushed slightly, glancing away from eachother.

Shikamaru motioned for them all to go upstairs, him taking the lead. He went up the stairs carefully and looked around and to the door. He jerked his head back as a kunai embedded itself in the concrete of the wall by the stairs.

"Is Tenten with you?" Taka's soft voice floated down the stairs.

"What is it?" Tenten whispered, cautiously sticking her head around to see.

"I just wanted to make sure you were with them, or my opinion would have changed." Taka said with one hand on the door.

"So are you going to let us in?" Tenten said uneasily. She saw Taka cross her arms with a smirk.

"What's in it for me?"

"Well what do you want I can't read minds!" Tenten retorted.

"6140 yen." Taka said. **(Luna: it's about 50 US dollars) **

"Got it. I'll pay you after we get this all settled. Like on Monday." Tenten confirmed.

"It better." Taka threatened. She popped open something with a click and took a pill. Almost immediately she fell. Sakura pushing out between Tenten and Shikamaru rushed up the stairs to her side. A green light came out of her hand as she placed it on Taka's head.

"She's just sleeping." She confirmed and waved them up. They all hurried up the stairs. Hinata faced the door and the veins on her face were stressed again.

"Neji-nii-san has gotten the ropes off his hands, but they haven't noticed. His chakra pulsed, he activated his Byakugan." She paused. "He's nodding; I think he means that he's ready to fight." Hinata said.

Ino flung open the door. "Alright you whores give us back Neji!" She yelled. Thankfully they were all dressed, including Neji, but they took off his jacket. Some were starting to get up off the floor to come at them

"Ino, eyes." Naruto said after Shikamaru looked over to him and nodded. He pulled the ring on the flash bomb and threw it in the room. Bright light blinded all but the 7 of them. As soon as the light started to dim they rushed into the room. They separated with pushes and shoves of girls, with Tenten going straight to Neji.

"Get you other foot, I got this one." Tenten said, bending down to untie his left foot. Neji shook off his hand ropes and bent down to get his right foot.

With a quick kiss on Tenten's cheek he murmured in her ear. "Good thing you all came in time, I heard them talking about undressing me next." Tenten snorted and finished untied his leg, Neji finished a second later.

"NEJI-KUN IS GETTING AWAY!!" a random girl shouted and all attention was pointed over to the two of them. The others took the chance and knocked a few heads in to make them go to sleep for a long while.

"Tenten, stay by my feet." Neji said as he got up, Tenten complied, getting into a position that she could quickly spring up from. He started turning slowly but speeded up quickly. The light blue shield came quickly, throwing the girls charging at them into the walls. A few of them had the sense to back off into the corner. That's when the girls who had weapons pulled them out.

After sealing a girl's legs, Hinata turned to another girl, not noticing that the girl pulled out a shuriken. As soon as Hinata turned to see it coming at her another weapon went hissing by. A stab in the wall turned out to be a kunai in the exact center of the shuriken, which was still spinning. Hinata turned to see Naruto, still in the throwing stance for the kunai. He stood straight and started to scratch the back of his head. Hinata blushed slightly and went to work on her next target.

Sakura stood by the door, not letting any of them pass. If they got to close, Sakura stick out a glowing green hand and cutting the blood flow to the brain temporarily, effectively making them pass out.

The last girl standing was Ino's fight, but was over powering her with weight and height. Shikamaru stepped in and forced one of the girl's arm away, leaving her open for Ino to give a "love tap" to the back of her head. The girl fell face first to the floor.

"And that's all of them." Ino said, using her foot to roll the large girl over.

"Ino, you know you have a cut on your face." Sakura said, leaving her spot at the door to come to the blonde's side, who was currently spazing. Something about her face, make up, and scar removal.

"I need to lift some more weights." Ino said flexing her arms after Sakura did her job, healing the cut without a scar. Tenten looked around, looking for Neji's jacket to see that a girl was wearing it. She stalked over to her and held out her hand. The girl shirked away from Tenten, clutching the jacket. Tenten quickly snaked her arm around the girl's head and hit the back of her head squarely with a handle of a kunai. As the girl fell forward Tenten grabbed a hold of the collar and as she fell the jacket came off of her. With that Tenten gave it to Neji.

"Did you really have to do that?" Neji asked as he put it on.

"Yes." Tenten replied quickly.

"This stays here, in this room. Nobody else needs to know about this." Shikamaru yelled out to the girls who were still able to process words.

"Like we'll listen to you!" one girl yelled. Neji looked at her and she blushed. Neji stepped near Tenten and put his arm around her waist. The girl's faces darkened with jealousy.

"I second the order. And no one is to do or say anything to my girlfriend, Tenten." Neji said. A few girls burst into spontaneous tears when he announced it. The 7 of them left the building and started walking down to….somewhere, but out of there.

"That was a welcomed break form boredom." Naruto commented, putting his hands behind his head, looking over to Hinata with a grin. She smiled back with a slight blush.

"I wonder what rank of mission that was…" Sakura wondered aloud.

"Most likely a C for the Neji-napping, and the lowness of the girl's capability for fighting." Shikamaru answered, gripping Ino's hand as she slipped hers into his. Looking up he smiled. "Let's go watch the clouds. Shino told me of an area in the forest that he cleared of ants recently. I don't know where he moved them but…" he shrugged.

"We do have hours to kill…" Hinata pointed out. Neji shrugged and motioned for Shikamaru to lead the way. As they walked the 5 people ahead of them chattered. Tenten silently slipped her hand into Neji's, and he tightened his grip, looking at her with a small smile. Tenten grinned.

When they reached the area it was a large grassy area, trees large, branches with leaves spreading out for shade if it got to hot. The 7 of them coupled up and lied down next to each other in a circle around the hill. They all quieted down, even Naruto, who took a nap under the warm sun, much to Hinata's delight. Shikamaru watched the clouds; Ino started making a flower chain thing. Neji and Tenten watched the clouds.

Sakura, feeling slightly out of the loop, sat up, watching the trees, only slightly zoning out. But snapped to attention when she saw a green blur going through the trees. Waving he came over and was about to say something, but was silenced by Sakura who made a shushing noise and motioned over to Naruto. He nodded and came over to her, sitting down next to her.

"Why so glum Sakura-chan?" Lee's voice was soft in her ear. Sakura shifted slightly to look at him better. A squirrel came over and jumped on his shoulder, making them both laugh softly. Sakura took out some of the fallen seeds and nuts she had noticed on the ground and put it down between them. Lee carefully picked up the squirrel and put it next to it, and it started munching. Sakura watched it for a while before she answered.

"Every one has found somebody and the guy I like has moved to the beach. He's going to work at a Chucky Cheeses, some pizza place, and going to a boy's school." She told him. Lee nodded.

"You know Sakura; there are other guys out there that would love to pick up on what he has missed out on. Truthfully I am one of them." Lee said. "Love is like a Lotus, it always blooms twice. My offer stands." Sakura sighed and looked up to the sky before answering.

"He just left. Let me get over him." She looked at him and gave Lee a smile. "And I'll see if I can watch the lotus bloom." Lee smiled and nodded, getting up; he gave her the nice guy pose.

"I will wait for ever if you want me to Sakura-chan!" He yelled, and Sakura felt something go by her and a second later Lee held a kunai that was aimed for his head.

"Go scream some where else Lee!" Tenten yelled and Sakura turned around to see her rolled over with a scowl. Neji touched her arm and she rolled back over. Sakura smiled and waved goodbye to Lee as he went back onto the trail, then up into the trees again.

Sakura smiled and laid back and watched the clouds until she fell asleep. Her last coherent thought was "At least Lee doesn't have chicken butt hair."

**I think we need to visit Sasuke for a last good bye…**

Sasuke walked into the boys' school, a map in hand. He dully registered the looks he was getting, because he still slightly had a hang-over. He tugged at the uniform shirt and stopped, for someone was in his path. He looked up to see a long haired blond with a large smile on his face.

"Hey sexy." He purred. Sasuke looked at him.

"I'm straight." He said, stepping around him.

"That's what they all say." The blonde said. "But now they are all gay."

Sasuke stopped dead in his tracks.

"I'm in a school full of gay guys."

Hand hits face, dragged down.

"Shit…" Sasuke whispered

**Luna: MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Sorry Sasuke liker's I am anti-Sasuke!!! **

**And this chapter is concluded. So that means this story is also done. 84 pages, 7 moths and 14 days, many hours of hard work, Over 293 happy reviews, and one very happy authoress!!**

**Although I am a bit sad that I won't write this story any more, I have a new story that I am currently working on. A Naruto and Hinata story…no estimation but guaranteed to be a different story…or I haven't read it just yet…**

**But thank you all for the story alerts, favorite story adds, and all of those reviews!!**

**This story is now COMPLETE!**

**Unless…some one comes up with an awesome idea that I can make into a squeal…**

**-Grins-**

**Until next Story,**

**Luna Forest**


End file.
